You
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Saat kau dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit: impian atau cinta? VHope/HopeV fanfiction with J-Hope!seme and V!uke.
1. Chapter 1 (05-10 04:35:08)

YOU

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

BoysLove

Chapter 1

Hoseok melihat buket bunga mawar di tangannya dan tersenyum. Bayangan Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar saat ia menerima mawar tersebut dan mencium baunya membuat senyuman Hoseok melebar. Ia tidak sabar melihatnya secara langsung.

Ia mengintip dari jendela kelas untuk melihat pacarnya sedang memperhatikan sang guru yang tengah berbicara sembari mengistirahatkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya. Taehyung tidak melakukan hal lain selain itu, tapi Hoseok merasa dia sangat cantik hanya dengan begitu saja.

Hoseok kembali melihat ke buket bunga mawar di tangannya dan melihat ke jam tangannya di pergelangan yang lain, ia tersenyum, "tiga menit lagi," bisiknya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan badannya di dinding luar kelas dan melihat pemandangan indah dari taman sekolah itu sekali lagi.

Taman sekolah itu sangat indah, dipenuhi sangat banyak bunga yang cantik dan warna-warni, dengan semak-semak yang memiliki warna kehijauan, beberapa kursi taman untuk para murid duduk dan beberapa ayunan.

Hoseok tertawa kecil, bagaimana pun cantiknya taman itu, hal yang paling cantik di dunia menurutnya tetaplah Taehyung, tidak ada yang bisa dibandingan dengannya, setidaknya Hoseok berpikir begitu.

Kriiiiinggg

Bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktu sekolah telah selesai dan para siswa dapat keluar dan melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan tanpa guru mengawasi mereka dengan ketat. Beberapa teriakan bahagia bisa terdengar sesaat setelah bel berbunyi.

Hoseok menegapkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan bunga mawar tadi di belakang punggungnya, siap untuk menyambut Taehyung sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kelasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa siswa telah keluar dari kelas dan mereka tertawa kecil saat melihat Hoseok, ia hanya bisa membalas mereka dengan senyuman.

"Hoseok hyung," suara familiar menyapa Hoseok sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kelas. Rambut kecoklatan dan senyuman kotaknya yang familiar langsung tertangkap di mata Hoseok. "Sudah berapa lama di luar sini?"

Hoseok tersenyum, "tidak terlalu lama, tak apa," lalu ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik badannya, menunjukkan pada Taehyung buket bunga mawar yang ia sembunyikan selama ini dan memberikannya pada kekasihnya. Taehyung membelalakan matanya terkejut, Hoseok tetap tersenyum, "untukmu, selamat hari jadi ke 1 tahun?"

Taehyung merona dan menerima bunga itu, langsung mencium baunya, tepat seperti apa yang Hoseok bayangkan sebelumnya, dan ia tersenyum melihat itu. "Terima kasih, hyung."

"Sama-sama," Hoseok mengacak surai Taehyung dan menggenggam tangannya, berjalan menuju parkiran di sekolah itu, "jadi bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik," Taehyung tersenyum, "ya.. aku dapat beberapa nilai tinggi di ujian akhir."

Hoseok berhenti, membukakakn pintu mobilnya namun mencium kening Taehyung terlebih dahulu sebelum Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil, "itu baru pacarku," lalu ia menutup pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam mobil juga.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?" Taehyung bertanya sesaat setelah ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman, dinilai dari nadanya, dia sangat semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau taman bermain?" Hoseok bertanya dan Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Hoseok mengendarai mobilnya ke taman bermain sambil mendengarkan ocehan Taehyung mengenai bagaimana bersemangat dan bahagianya ia hari ini.

Mereka sampai di taman bermain dan langsung membeli tiket, memasuki taman bermain dan melihat ke sekitar sambil berpikir apa yang harus mereka naiki terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kalau roller coaster?" Hoseok bertanya sambil melihat ke arah Taehyung. Muka Taehyung memucat dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Hoseok terkekeh, "takut?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ayo ke wahana yang kurang menakutkan hyung," ujar Taehyung dan menggenggam tangan Hoseok, "bagaimana kalau komidi putar?"

Hoseok tertawa, "Taehyung ah, itu wahana untuk anak kecil!"

"Aku anak kecil," Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya, "ayo hyung, ayo naik itu, aku ingin naik kuda!" Taehyung berujar sambil memberikan pandangan memelas andalannya pada Hoseok.

Hoseok tidak dapat menahan tatapan memelas Taehyung jadi akhirnya ia setuju, mereka berjalan ke komidi putar, menunggu di antrian dengan beberapa anak kecil dan orang tuanya. Hoseok jujur saja malu, tapi ia berpikir selama Taehyung bahagia maka ia juga.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya dapat menaiki komidi putar tersebut. Taehyung menaiki kuda putih sedangkan Hoseok menaiki kuda coklat di sebelahnya. Taehyung tertawa lepas dan bertindak seperti ia sedang menunggangi kuda sungguhan, memukul bokong kuda itu dan sebagainya.

"Tae, kau bertindak seperti anak kecil," Hoseok berujar dan tertawa.

Taehyung merengut, "aku anak kecil. Kau selalu berkata itu padaku, jangan marahi aku karena ini."

Hoseok mengacak rambut Taehyung lagi, "tapi Tae, kenapa kau memilih menaiki kuda putih?"

"Karena aku pangeran berkuda putih yang menawan," Taehyung menjawab sambil tersenyum bangga, memukul dadanya layaknya ia pangeran berkuda putih sungguhan.

"Putri," Hoseok membenarkan, "maksudmu putri berkuda putih, karena aku adalah pangerannya."

Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya, "tapi aku pria.."

"Bukan, kau gadisku," Hoseok tertawa dan mencium pipi Taehyunng membuatnya merona lagi dan terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali bertindak seperti anak kecil.

Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana, mereka akhirnya merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makanan yaitu cheese burger dan bubble tea.

Mereka memakan makanan mereka di salah satu taman di dalam taman bermain itu sambil melihat wahana yang sedang berjalan. Mereka makan dalam diam tapi terkadang Hoseok akan bertindak sok manis dengan menyuapi Taehyung cheese burgernya atau meminta untuk menyicipi bubble tea milik Taehyung.

"Tapi hyung, rasa bubble tea kita kan sama," ujar Taehyung, saat Hoseok kembali meminta untuk menyicip bubble tea Taehyung untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Aku tau, tapi mengapa bubble teamu lebih manis dariku?" Hoseok berkata dengan nada bingung.

"Benarkah, hyung?" tanya Taehyung, "biar aku cicipi punyamu kalau begitu," dan ia pun mengambil bubble tea Hoseok dan mencicipinya, ia berpikir sebentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "rasanya sama saja."

Hoseok terkekeh, "punyamu lebih manis," lalu ia mengecup bibir Taehyung sehingga Taehyung terkejut, "karena bibirmu itu manis."

Taehyung kembali merona untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini dan ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, malu akan ciuman mendadak dari Hoseok. "Oh, Tae kesayanganku malu?

Hoseok mengangkat dagu Taehyung dan mencium bibirnya lagi, tapi lebih dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Malam hari datang dengan cepat setelah mereka menaiki beberapa wahana lagi dan sebelum mereka pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana kincir angin untuk melihat pemandangan dari keseluruhan taman bermain sebelum mereka harus mengakhiri kencan mereka hari ini.

Setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya mereka dapat duduk di salah satu sangkar kincir angin sambil berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua melihat pemandangan dan terkagum-kagum akan keindahan pemandangan tersebut.

"Wow, Taehyung ah, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan seindah ini," ujar Hoseok masih terpaku pada pemandangan taman bermain di bawahnya saat Taehyung justru menundukkan kepalanya. "Taehyung ah?"

"Hyung, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," ujar Taehyung saat Hoseok akhirnya menengok untuk melihatnya, tapi Taehyung masih takut untuk melihat wajah Hoseok.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja," ujar Hoseok memberanikan Taehyung untuk berbicara meskipun dilihat dari tingkah Taehyung, sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang baik. Namun, sebagai orang yang berpikir positif, ia harus membuang pikiran negatifnya dan mendengarkan apapun yang akan Taehyung katakan.

"Aku..," Taehyung terlihat bermain dengan jari-jarinya, "Aku ikut audisi salah satu agensi dua bulan lalu, dan kemarin mereka meneleponku.." Taehyung menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya, "mereka bilang aku diterima dan mulai besok aku akan menjadi trainee mereka."

Hoseok membelalakkan matanya, ia tak percaya bahwa Taehyung melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya sebelumnya, tapi kemudian ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa marah. Ia harus tetap berpikir positif bagaimana pun juga. Ia lalu tersenyum, "bagus, bukan? Mimpimu untuk menjadi penyanyi akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Selamat, sayang!"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan itu masalahnya, hyung," ujarnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat lurus ke mata Hoseok, "mereka memaksaku untuk tinggal di asrama dan tinggal bersama perusahaan sampai aku debut atau bahkan mungkin setelah aku debut, aku tidak bisa keluar sebebas yang kulakukan sekarang dan.." Taehyung terkesiap, ia tak sadar bahwa setetes air mata telah menetes di pipinya, "dan mereka melarangku untuk berpacaran, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi hyung, karena bagaimana pun juga, mereka akan tahu."

Perkataan terakhir yang Taehyung ucapkan seperti menusuk Hoseok tepat di ulu hatinya, ia merasa seperti napasnya berhenti dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap Taehyung yang sedang menangis.

"Hyung?" Taehyung memanggilnya setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat, "Hyung, aku harus apa?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia katakan pada pacarnya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Hyung, kau tahu aku sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi, ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untukku, tapi kau juga tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa tanpamu juga," ujar Taehyung, ia mulai terisak dan menangis, juga mengelap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya dan menghembuskna napas, ia melihat ke arah Taehyung dan tersenyum, "tak apa Taehyung. Mari akhiri di sini, mimpimu lebih penting. Tapi berjanjilah padaku kalau kau sudah menjadi penyanyi sungguhan, jangan lupakan aku, oke?"

Taehyung melihat Hoseok tak percaya, "Hyung.. apa kau pikir itu jalan terbaik? Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Hoseok mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Taehyung, "tak apa, raihlah mimpimu, tidak ada yang namanya kesempatan kedua Taehyung ah."

Taehyung memeluk Hoseok dengan erat dan menangis di pundaknya. Hoseok mengelus punggung Taehyung lembut, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang perlahan turun.

TBC

A/N: Haloo...! Akhirnya aku kembali dengan FF Vhope walaupun sebenernya FF ini pernah ku post sebelumnya di AFF dengan bahasa Inggris, hahaha~ Jadi kalau kalian menemukan kesamaan dengan salah satu FF di AFF, itu FF ku ya hahaha. Oh iya meskipun niatnya aku hanya menerjemahkan FF yang AFF itu ke sini, tapi aku mula berpikiran buat 'sedikit' merombak isinya, jadi lebih baik kalian gak usah inget-inget lagi cerita di AFF itu dan anggap ini cerita baru ya hahaha~ sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

YOU

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

BoysLove

Chapter 2

Hoseok membuka pintu apartemennya sambil menghembuskan napas berat lalu mengunci pintunya lagi. Ia berjalan menuju sofa terdekat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana, melihat ke atap di atasnya sembari membiarkan air mata tumpah dari matanya layaknya sungai yang mengalir. Ia menutup matanya, meremas kaosnya tepat di dada seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena isakan cukup keras yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia tahu ia adalah orang yang bilang hal-hal positif saat Taehyung menceritakan semuanya, ia tahu ia bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia baik-baik saja. Ia tau ia juga orang yang mengakhiri segalanya tadi, tapi tetap saja, sebenarnya itu hanya sandiwara. Tentu saja ia tak ingin pacar tersayangnya menyerah dengan impiannya hanya karena ia tidak merasa baik—tidak sama sekali.

Besok, Taehyung akan tinggal di asrama perusahaannya dan itu berarti mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, atau mungkin saja—kemungkinannya sangat kecil, dan mereka tak mungkin bisa seperti diri mereka yang biasanya; saling mengasihi satu sama lain, karena orang-orang akan menilai buruk mereka; Taehyung—dan ia tak akan menghancurkan kehidupan penyanyi pacar kesayangannya, bukan, maksudnya mantan pacar, karena itu adalah apa yang Taehyung inginkan sejak ia masih kecil.

Hoseok bangkit dan berjalan ke ruangannya, merebahkan dirinya sambil berusaha untuk terlelap. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia menatap ponselnya dan menghembuskan napas. Tidak, Taehyung tidak akan mengirimkannya pesan selamat malam lagi, dan itu berarti Hoseok tidak akan terlelap dengan mudah pada malam hari karena ia terbiasa terlelap setelah Taehyung mengirimkannya pesan selamat malam.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, ia tau, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berkata pada Taehyung pada saat mengantarnya pulang tadi, bahwa mereka harus menganggap bahwa tidak ada apapun di antara mereka. Tidak ada, sedikitpun. Jangan kirim pesan, jangan telepon, jangan lakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan satu sama lain. Hoseok berkata bahwa itu adalah langkah awal untuk Taehyung beradaptasi dengan kehidupan penyanyinya tanpa Hoseok. Pada awalnya Taehyung menolaknya, ia menangis dengan sangat keras, meminta Hoseok untuk bersamanya malam itu saja, tapi Hoseok tidak mengindahkan itu. Taehyung tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi jadi akhirnya ia setuju dan keluar dari mobil Hoseok dengan mata yang membengkak dan merah.

Tak berarti Hoseok menyukainya—ia membencinya, ia sangat membencinya seperti ia membenci film horor, tapi ia tau ini adalah cara terbaik, atau setidaknya ia pikir begitu. Sekarang saat ia akhirnya merasakan kesepian itu, ia sangat ingin berlari ke rumah Taehyung sekali lagi dan memeluknya, menciumnya, berkata padanya bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sampingnya kapapun dan dimanapun. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan melakukan itu.

Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Hoseok. Kasurnya bergetar, membuat suara-suara decitan jelek seiring dengan isakan Hoseok. Ia tau ia terlihat seperti pria yang selalu bahagia, tapi di saat seperti ini, ia sebenarnya sangat rapuh. Saat berhadapan dengan cinta, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya.

Dan akhirnya Hoseok terlelap dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya yang telah membengkak.

Hoseok bangun dari tidurnya dengan sakit kepala yang sangat parah. Ia menopang tubuhnya untuk dapat duduk di kasur dengan tangan masih memijat kepalanya yang pusing. Ia menghembuskan napsnya, ia tidak pernah benar-benar menangis, dan semalam, mungkin ia menangis terlalu banyak sampai kepalanya tidak tahan lagi.

Masih dengan memijat kepalanya, Hoseok meraih ponselnya di meja samping kasurnya dan menekan tombol Home agar ia bisa membuka ponselnya. Belum beberapa detik, Hoseok mendecak dan melempar ponsel itu ke kasurnya.

Ponselnya mati. Bodoh memang, sudah jelas-jelas ia sibuk menangis parah semalam, mana mungkin ia ingat untuk sekedar men-charge ponselnya yang notabene tak akan bertahan semalaman kalau tidak di-charge.

Lagipula, apa yang Hoseok harapkan dari membuka ponselnya di pagi hari? Melihat jam? Bung, kau bahkan punya jam dinding yang dipasang tepat di depan kasurmu. Pesan selamat pagi? Dari siapa? Taehyung?

"Bodoh kau Hoseok."

Hoseok tertawa sinis pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menghembuskan napasnya, ia meraih kembali ponselnya dan men-chargenya. Ponsel itu benda penting di abad ke-21 ini, jadi tak mungkin Hoseok membiarkannya mati seharian ini.

Ia turun dari ranjangnya sambil masih saja memijat kepalanya yang pening, tenaganya juga rasanya cukup terkuras hari ini. Aneh juga, padahal hanya menangis, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti habis work out di gym seharian penuh?

Hoseok memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin dan obat penghilang sakit kepala lalu segera meneguknya disertai air dingin tersebut. Ia menyeka pinggiran bibirnya yang terkena bekas air lalu duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menatap gelas air dingin yang kini tengah kosong tersebut.

Rasanya sepi sekali tanpa kabar apapun dari Taehyung. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Sudah sampai di asrama kah? Atau justru sudah mulai latihan?

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh. Hoseok, kau harus ikhlas.

Lama dia terdiam tanpa memikirkan apapun, tiba-tiba suara dering panggilan dari telepon menyadarkannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung berlari dari tempatnya saat itu menuju kamar tempat ia tadi men-charge ponselnya.

Tidak, tidak. Hoseok tidak berharap yang meneleponnya itu Taehyung kan? Tidak kan?

Karena memang bukan dia yang menelepon. Di layar ponsel Hoseok yang berkedip itu bisa terlihat nama adik kandung kesayangannya, Jungkook. Hoseok mendecak namun tetap mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"HYUUUUNNGGGGGG!!"

"Ada apa Jungkook ah?" Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di kasur lalu matanya menatap jam dinding. Jam 8 pagi, kenapa anak ini menelepon?

"Hyung masih di Seoul?"

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan sang adik. Tentu saja ia masih di Seoul.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Apa kau juga sekarang di Seoul? Bukankah tahun ini kau ujian akhir di SMA?"

Benar, Hoseok dan keluarganya—termasuk Jungkook—bukanlah orang asli Seoul. Mereka berasal dari Gwangju. Hoseok yang notabene anak pertama di keluarga mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk merantau dengan mengambil kuliah di luar kota, yakni Seoul. Keputusan yang benar menurutnya, karena di sinilah ia bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung. Pacar kesayangannya.

Oh, bukan. Mantan maksudnya..

"Aku masih di Gwangju hyung!" nada Jungkook di seberang sana terlihat sedikit jengkel dengan jawaban sang kakak, "dan iya aku tahun ini akan ada ujian akhir SMA."

"Lalu kenapa kau menelepon? Belajar sana, bocah," ujar Hoseok setelah mendapat jawaban dari sang adik tercinta.

"Hyung kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali? Moodmu sedang jelek?"

Hoseok memijit kepalanya pusing. Haruskah Jungkook tau tentang keadaannya? Tapi Jungkook tak akan mengerti, tau apa dia tentang masalah seperti ini.

"Sudah, ceritakan saja kenapa kau meneleponku."

"Huft, hyung selalu begitu, menyembunyikan segalanya dariku," Jungkook terlihat mendengus kesal. Astaga, inikah anak kelas akhir SMA itu? Lebih seperti anak kelas akhir TK. "Baiklah, jadi aku bilang pada ayah dan ibu kalau aku ingin kuliah di Seoul juga seperti hyung. Mereka awalnya tidak mengizinkanku tapi aku merengek jadinya boleh. Tahun depan aku tinggal bersama hyung ya! Hyung doakan aku semoga bisa sekolah di Seoul!"

Hoseok sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari adiknya tersebut. Adiknya tahun depan di sini? Sebenernya tidak apa sih, mungkin ia memang butuh 'teman' agar tidak merasa kesepian tanpa Taehyung.

"Iya, kudoakan semoga kau bisa kuliah di sini. Belajar yang benar makanya, kutunggu kau tahun depan di sini."

"Terimakasih hyung~ baiklah aku akan belajar sekarang! Dadah hyung!"

Setelah membalas salam perpisahan dari Jungkook, Hoseok ikut mematikan ponselnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Rasanya ia tak sabar menunggu adiknya sampai di sana dan membuatnya bisa kembali menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang.

Lama-kelamaan, Hoseok merasakan dirinya mengantuk. Mungkin efek obat sakit kepala yang tadi diminumnya. Syukurlah hari ini ia tidak ada kelas, jadi ia bisa kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan tidur. Berharap bahwa wajah manis Taehyung tak muncul di mimpinya.

TBC

A/N: Haloo, ini chapter 2 nya~ jalan cerita udah mulai agak berubah dari yang versi bahas Inggris hahaha, dan berhubung di versi bahasa Inggris Jungkook gak sempet ditampilin, jadinya di versi bahasa Indonesia aku tampilin dia sebagai adik Hoseok! Maaf kalau alur ceritanya lambat banget.. tapi semoga kalian suka ya. See you di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

YOU

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

BoysLove

Chapter 3

Hoseok menatap dosen di depan kelas dengan datar. Ia mungkin terlihat memerhatikan penjelasan sang dosen dengan seksama, namun sebenarnya pikirannya sangat jauh melayang entah kemana.

Oh, bukan entah kemana. Sudah jelas jawabannya hanya satu: Kim Taehyung. Si pria manis dengan senyum menawan yang telah sukses menawan hati seorang Jung Hoseok setahun belakangan.

"Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas ini minggu depan, kalian mengerti?"

"Iya, seonsaengnim!"

Sang guru pun keluar dari ruangan kelas mereka setelah sebelumnya tersenyum puas. Para mahasiswa di kelas itu sontak menjadi kacau dan ribut, sangat berbeda dengan ketika sang dosen masih berada di kelas.

Sayangnya, keributan yang dibuat oleh para mahasiswa di kelas itu, tak kunjung membangunkan Hoseok dari lamunannya akan sang—mantan—kekasih.

"Hei, Hoseok!" sebuah tepukan ringan di pundak Hoseok menjadi satu-satunya penyadar Hoseok dari lamunannya.

Hoseok terlihat mengelus dadanya kaget lalu melihat ke sumber suara dan tepukan ringan itu lalu tersenyum hambar, "ah, ternyata kau, Namjoon ah."

Namjoon mengangkat alisnya melihat reaksi Hoseok yang menurutnya cukup aneh hari ini, "ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak baik?"

Hoseok menghela napasnya. Haruskah ia menceritakan ini pada Namjoon? Apa Namjoon akan mengerti? Tapi, toh, Namjoon adalah sahabatnya. Apa salahnya berkeluh kesah dengan sahabat sendiri?

"Aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku," ujar Hoseok tersenyum getir.

Namjoon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "pacarmu? Pria manis yang selama ini kau ceritakan padaku tapi tak pernah kau kenalkan padaku? Kenapa?"

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, "maaf untuk itu, tapi dia siswa kelas menengah tingkat akhir, kau tahu. Jadwalnya sangat padat jadi tak bisa kukenalkan padamu," jelasnya agar Namjoon tak merasa dirinya melupakan kehadiran sahabatnya itu, "kami putus baik-baik sebenarnya. Ia selalu ingin menjadi penyanyi dan sekarang ia diterima menjadi trainee di suatu agensi."

"Trainee? Wah..," Namjoon menggerakkan kepalanya tak percaya, "tapi memang sepertinya itu keputusan yang baik, Hoseok. Hanya saja.. apa kau benar-benar kuat melepasnya? Maksudku, seorang trainee kan tidak boleh berhubungan dengan sembarang orang dan.. kalau salah satu dari kalian tidak kuat dengan hal ini, bukankah kalian bisa saja jadi sedikit.. gila?"

Hoseok terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Namjoon, "mari berandai kalau aku memang tak kuat melepasnya, apakah kau pikir aku akan jadi gila sungguhan? Wah kau teman macam apa."

Namjoon ikut terkekeh mendengar jawaban Hoseok lalu menepuk pundak pria itu sekali lagi, "kuharap kau tidak gila, bung. Tapi mana tahu?" ia kembali terkekeh yang disambut dengan tepisan kesal dari Hoseok, "ah maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

Entah kenapa, berbicara dan bercanda seperti ini dengan Namjoon membuat perasaan Hoseok sedikit membaik. Ah, ternyata memang beban tidak dapat dipendam sendiri ya? Memang akan lebih baik membaginya dengan orang lain apalagi dengan sahabat sendiri.

"Oh, ya, omong-omong tentang trainee," Namjoon tidak mau mengangkat masalah ini lagi sebenarnya karena melihat keadaan Hoseok sudah sedikit membaik, tapi ya mau bagaimana, "kau juga tau aku sangat ingin menjadi rapper di industri musik kan?"

Hoseok yang baru saja merapikan bukunya ke tas, melirik Namjoon sebentar dengan bingung lalu mengangguk, "tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Apakah kau akan sedih juga bila aku bilang aku akan mengikuti audisi suatu agensi untuk menjadi trainee tak lama lagi?" tanya Namjoon dengan raut sedikit serius. Keheningan menjalar di antara mereka sebentar sebelum tawa Hoseok memecah keheningan itu dan membuat Namjoon mengernyit heran, "kenapa?"

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf," entah mengapa Hoseok justru meminta maaf karena melihat muka Namjoon yang terlihat bingung. Ia lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk pundak sang sahabat, "aku tak akan sedih. Kejarlah mimpimu. Lagipula kau bukan pacarku, buat aku merasa sedih berlebihan?"

Ada senyum di sana, sangat tulus. Namjoon jadi terhenyak sendiri melihatnya, sekaligus terharu. Walaupun ada sedikit 'hinaan' Hoseok di sana, tapi entah kenapa perkataan Hoseok barusan terasa sangat hangat.

"Kurang ajar kau," ujar Namjoon pelan sembari memukul kepala Hoseok pelan, "betul juga, kenapa kau harus sedih karenaku."

"Itu kau tau, hahaha," Hoseok kembali tertawa. Entah kenapa ia sangat senang mendengar sahabatnya akan meraih mimpinya sebentar lagi. Namun, kenapa berbeda dengan saat Taehyung mengatakan ia juga akan menggapai mimpinya? Apa benar Hoseok sebenarnya tidak rela Taehyung menggapai mimpinya?

Melihat wajah Hoseok yang mulai sedikit muram, Namjoon dengan segera merangkul sang pria, "sudah, lupakan lelaki manis itu. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke klub malam ini? Aku akan tampil di sana. Mungkin kau juga bisa minum sampai mabuk dan melepas bebanmu di sini," ia sedikit menepuk pundak Hoseok sambil tersenyum, "atau mungkin mencari target baru? Banyak lelaki manis di klub loh."

Hoseok tampak memikirkan ucapan Namjoon sebentar. Mabuk? Hoseok sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka minum sampai mabuk, mengingat bahkan kadar toleransi alkoholnya sangat kecil. Namun, mengingat mabuk mungkin dapat melepaskan beban tentang Taehyung di dirinya untuk beberapa waktu, Hoseok mulai tertarik.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "baiklah, nanti malam aku akan datang. Persiapkan tampilanmu dengan baik, jangan gugup karena aku datang."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, bodoh!" dan sebuah pukulan manis berhasil mengenai belakang kepala Hoseok yang hanya disambut dengan tawa renyah pria itu.

Suara dentuman musik keras mulai terdengar kala Hoseok menginjakkan kakinya di dalam klub di mana Namjoon akan melakukan pertunjukkannya malam ini. Suasana sedikit panas meskipun ruangan klub itu sudah memiliki AC yang dipasang di setiap sudut ruangan. Entah panas karena apa, mungkin karena banyaknya orang di sana yang tengah menari atau hal lain.

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan yang penuh akan manusia yang menurutnya 'penuh nafsu'—dalam artian apapun. Ia berjalan hati-hati melewati lautan manusia itu, berusaha keras tidak menginjak kaki orang di sekitarnya atau pun menabraknya. Tangan-tangan yang entah disengaja atau tidak menyentuh badannya ia abaikan begitu saja sambil terus berjalan menuju satu-satunya meja bar dalam klub itu.

Setelah sampai di meja bar itu, Hoseok dengan cepat duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sana dan menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya di sini sedikit lebih banyak udara dibandingkan dengan lautan manusia di bawah sana.

"Aish," ia mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi. Baiklah, ia memang tak pernah terlalu suka berada di lingkungan seperti ini. Sangat bukan gayanya. Entah sudah berapa lama juga ia tak pergi ke tempat seperti ini, apalagi setelah ia mengenal Taehyung yang notabene belum cukup umur untuk ke tempat seperti ini. Bisa-bisa habis dia kalau ketahuan membawa Taehyung ke sini diam-diam. Hmm, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tahun ini Taehyung harusnya memang sudah legal untuk pergi ke sini, tapi sayangnya mereka belum pernah pergi ke sini bersama karena Hoseok selalu menganggapnya 'anak kecil'.

Hoseok terkekeh. Bahkan di tempat tak jelas ini pun lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa memikirkan Taehyung. Apa-apaan pria manis itu. Kenapa bisa muncul di otaknya kapan saja dan dimana saja?

"Hoseok ah, kau sudah datang!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi pikiran manis—atau pahit?—Hoseok tentang Taehyung, membuat Hoseok harus memendarkan pandangannya mencari asal suara orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Orang yang ia kenal betul dan alasan utamanya ia datang ke sini; Namjoon.

"Ah, iya, aku baru saja datang," Hoseok tersenyum kala sang sahabat berdiri tepat di hadapannya, "kapan kau akan tampil?"

Namjoon tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat tak nyaman dengan lingkungan dalam klub. Ia tahu Hoseok tidak terbiasa, tapi ini salah satu caranya untuk membuat Hoseok lebih baik.

"Sebentar lagi, kau minum saja dulu," ujar Namjoon lalu memanggil barista di sana dan memesan satu botol minuman dengan kadar alkohol cukup tinggi. Ia pun memberikannya pada Hoseok, "kadar alkoholnya tinggi. Aku tahu kau kadar toleransimu kecil, tapi aku ingin kau bersenang-senang saja malam ini, oke? Habiskan saja, aku yang bayar."

Hoseok menatap tak percaya pada Namjoon dan botol minuman kadar alkohol tinggi di depannya, "kau sungguhan?" Namjoon mengangguk dengan senyum berlesung pipitnya itu. Hoseok tersenyum dan menepuk pundak sang sahabat pelan, "kau memang yang terbaik. Terimakasih."

Namjoon balas menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "kalau begitu nikmati minumanmu, aku akan bersiap. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Hoseok mengangguk dan memperhatikan Namjoon yang berjalan menjauh dan hilang di antara lautan manusia di sana. Ia kembali menatap botol minuman di hadapannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia meminta satu gelas pada sang barista lalu menuangkan isi botol itu dalam gelasnya sebelum meminum alkohol itu dalam beberapa teguk.

"Ahh," Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan rasa alkohol yang baru saja diminumnya. Anggap saja ia belum terbiasa. Meskipun terasa aneh, tapi keinginan untuk menghilangkan Taehyung dari pikirannya setidaknya malam ini saja membuatnya kembali mengisi gelas kosong tersebut dan menenggaknya lebih cepat.

Beberapa gelas kemudian, Hoseok mulai merasa kadar kesadarannya sudah tinggal di ambang batas, tapi satu hal yang pasti, seiring hilangnya kesadarannya, justru wajah Taehyung semakin muncul. Ia kembali menuangkan isi botol itu ke dalam gelas yang ternyata merupakan isi terakhir dari sang botol. Ia terkekeh tak jelas lalu mengangkat gelas tersebut, "aku sudah minum sebanyak ini tapi kenapa wajahmu masih ada di benakku, Taehyung ah?"

Hoseok merasakan tubuhnya melemas, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja bar dan menaruh kembali gelas penuh alkohol itu di meja, berniat istirahat sebentar sebelum lanjut menghabiskan gelas terakhirnya. Ia mengelus gelas itu perlahan, "apakah kau sehebat itu bahkan mabuk pun tak mampu membuatku lupa padamu?"

Ia terkekeh lagi. Perutnya kini sudah panas, begitu pula tenggorokannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia minum sebanyak ini. Rasanya sakit, tidak enak, tapi entah kenapa Hoseok tak mau berhenti. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan ada menghilangkan Taehyung dari benaknya; atau justru kehadirannya?

Hoseok semakin tak kuat, rasanya sekarang ia hanya ingin tidur saja. Tubuh bagian dalamnya terasa terbakar dan ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Ia semakin menyamankan tubuhnya di meja bar lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Hoseok hyung?" sebuah sentuhan halus terasa menusuk kulitnya yang memang saat ini terasa panas. Hoseok sontak terbangun. Bukan, bukan karena sentuhan panas dari sang penyapa, tapi suara penyapa itu. Suara yang sangat familiar.

Hoseok berusaha bangun dengan susah payah lalu melihat tangan yang menyentuhnya sebelum akhirnya melihat sang pemilik tangan. Mata Hoseok sontak membelalak dan napasnya sedikit tercekat saat menyadari siapa pemilik wajah yang sangat dikenalinya itu.

"Taehyung ah?"

TBC

A/N: Halo~~ ini chapter 3 nya~ sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau FFnya bikin sedih (padahal gak sedih sama sekali ya hahaha), tapi aku bakal mengobatinya kok di chapter-chapter depan (semoga gak PHP ya :p). Oh ya, kemungkinan besar chapter depan aku bakal masukkin adegan NC hahaha, semoga kalian gak sebel ya (?) Oke deh segitu aja dari aku. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

YOU

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

BoysLove

Chapter 4

Hoseok menatap tak percaya sosok di hadapannya saat ini. Sentuhan panas dari sang lelaki manis di hadapannya sekarang bahkan masih terasa di pundaknya sampai sekarang. Kesakitan dalam diri Hoseok bagaikan meluap begitu saja. Persetan dengan alkohol kadar tinggi, penyebab kemabukan Hoseok selama ini kini telah berada di depannya, alkohol tadi bagaikan air mineral; tak berasa sama sekali.

"Taehyung ah, ini benar kau?"

Sosok itu diam. Sama seperti Hoseok, sosok yang disebut Taehyung itu juga menatap ke arah Hoseok tak percaya. Entah karena apa. Dengan cepat ia melepas tangannya yang tadi bersandar di pundak Hoseok lalu menatapnya tajam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya; lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Taehyung, aku bisa jelaskan—" Hoseok entah mengapa seperti mengerti maksud pandangan tak percaya dari tatapan Taehyung. Mereka tak pernah ke klub sebelumnya, Hoseok bukanlah orang yang gemar minum, apalagi mabuk. Bisa dibilang saat ini, ia bukanlah 'Hoseok', ia orang lain, yang entah siapa. Yang jelas, ia adalah seseorang yang ingin menghapus sosok seorang mantan dari benaknya.

Taehyung terlihat tetap menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menunduk sebentar terlihat menahan tangis. Hoseok membelalakkan matanya melihat itu. Kenapa menangis? Apakah Hoseok sesalah itu? Ada apa dengan Taehyung?

"Hoseok ah, apa kau lihat penampilanku barusan?" suara lain terdengar menyapa Hoseok dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit kaget saat menyadari Namjoon tengah menghampirinya. Namun pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari Taehyung yang sepertinya juga cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran suara lain itu, sehingga ia justru berlari menerobos lautan manusia.

"Ya, Taehyung tunggu—" Hoseok hendak bangkit dari kursinya namun tangan Namjoon justru menahannya, itu membuat Hoseok menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang kau panggil?" Namjoon terlihat bingung melihat Hoseok dengan tatapan kesal.

Hoseok menepis tangan Namjoon dan bangkit dari kursinya, "aku baru saja menemui mantan pacarku di sini, lelaki manis itu, dan ia sekarang terkejut melihatmu. Ia tak seharusnya di sini, aku harus mengejarnya."

"Ah, maaf," Namjoon menggeser badannya dari dekat Hoseok, "silakan kejar dia. Sebelum terlambat. Semangat, sobat."

Hoseok mendengus dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berlari menerobos orang-orang itu menuju pintu keluar klub.

Hoseok kini telah berada di luar klub. Suasana panas di dalam klub yang penuh sesak dengan orang itu kini telah tergantikan dengan suasana dinginnya angin malam. Untung saja malam ini Hoseok memakai jaket jadi ia bisa menahan dinginnya angin malam itu.

Matanya kini berpendar ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok Taehyung. Ia berharap bahwa sosok Taehyung yang ditemuinya barusan bukanlah khayalannya akibat alkohol kadar tinggi itu saja, tapi sungguhan Taehyung. Meskipun ia masih tak habis pikir tentang bagaimana Taehyung bisa berada di sana jika seharusnya ia tak boleh keluar dengan bebas.

"Taehyung ah!" Hoseok mencoba berteriak sambil berjalan mengitari gedung klub itu. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi di malam gelap ini sehingga ia tak perlu peduli dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya, "Taehyung ah! Keluar lah!"

Ia masih mengendarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Suasana sangat sepi, kelewat sepi seperti tak ada kehidupan selain dentuman samar yang terdengar dari gedung klub di dekatnya.

"AAGGH!" Hoseok berteriak keras sembari mengacak rambutnya kesal. Saat akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Taehyung, ia justru malah terlihat kacau hingga mungkin membuat Taehyung takut. Atau tidak, mungkin tadi hanya imajinasi bodohnya saja. Lagi-lagi imajinasi bodoh yang membuat Hoseok hampir gila. Bisakah Taehyung berhenti muncul di benaknya? Atau sekalian muncul saja di hadapannya! Tak usah mempermainkannya!

"Hoseok hyung.." suara parau tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Hoseok. Suara Taehyung, iya, ia apal sekali suara lelaki manis itu.

Hoseok dengan cepat berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung kini berada di hadapannya dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Tampilannya kurang lebih sama kacaunya dengan Hoseok, hanya tentu saja, ia terlihat tetap manis dalam keadaan apapun.

"Taehyung ah.." Hoseok memberanikan diri mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung yang terlihat masih mengeluarkan matanya. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat Taehyung menangis, ia jadi ingin ikut menangis. "Ini benar kau?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hoseok memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh lelaki manis itu erat pula. Taehyung tetap menangis di pelukan Hoseok, namun mereka tak berbicara apapun untuk beberapa lama.

"Aku merindukanmu.." ujar Taehyung parau memecah keheningan di antara mereka, air matanya masih bisa Hoseok rasakan menetes di pundaknya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Taehyung ah.." ujar Hoseok mengelus punggung sang mantan kekasih sayang. Persetan dengan status mereka, Hoseok masih menganggap Taehyung miliknya, sungguh.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya melepas pelukan mereka dan saling menatap satu sama lain seperti tidak percaya. Hoseok mengelus pipi Taehyung lembut sembari mengapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulus itu.

"Tae, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hoseok masih mengelus pipi mulus itu yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh sang lelaki, "kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang berlatih? Kau juga tidak dapat keluar sembarangan bukan?"

Taehyung tampak terdiam dan menunduk, seolah tak berani menatap Hoseok karena jawaban yang ia keluarkan kemudian bisa saja membuatnya marah. Tak disangka, justru air mata kembali mengalir di pipi lelaki manis itu.

"Hei, hei, tak perlu menangis," Hoseok memegang dagu Taehyung dan mengelap air mata itu lagi, "aku tak akan marah. Aku berjanji."

"Sungguh?" suara yang Taehyung keluarkan sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Untung saja keadaan sedang sepi jadi Hoseok bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, "katakan saja yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak akan marah. Janji."

Taehyung terlihat tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Hoseok erat yang dibalas dengan erat pula seperti awal mereka berpelukan tadi.

"Aku menyerah dengan mimpiku," ujar Taehyung yang membuat Hoseok sedikit mematung, meskipun ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dalam hati kecilnya, Hoseok sangatlah menginginkan hal ini terjadi. "Aku keluar dari agensi itu, hyung."

Hoseok melepas perlahan pelukan mereka dan menatap Taehyung dengan tak percaya, "kau sungguhan melakukannya? Mengapa?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap mata Hoseok dalam, "aku menyerah dengan mimpiku, hyung. Apa gunanya aku meraih mimpiku jika kau tidak disampingku lagi?"

Hoseok rasanya ingin menangis mendengar perkataan Taehyung barusan. Apa-apaan anak itu, menyerah dengan mimpi hanya karena Hoseok tak di sampingnya. Apakah ia tak tahu Hoseok akan terus mendukungnya entah bagaimana pun itu? Tapi ya memang ia juga sebenarnya rasanya tak bisa hidup tanpa Taehyung.

"Kuharap kau tak menyesal Taehyung ah," ujar Hoseok menatap Taehyung.

"Aku tak akan menyesal. Percaya padaku, hyung," Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya yakin, "ah, aku juga ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Kenapa hyung berada di klub? Kenapa hyung minum banyak sekali sampai mabuk? Hyung tak biasanya begini," ujar Taehyung penuh curiga.

Benar dugaan Hoseok, Taehyung tadi terlihat tak percaya dengan kondisi Hoseok yang kacau. Tadi memang bukan dia, bukan Hoseok selama ini. Oh, atau mungkin itu memang dia, tapi versi lebih kacau.

"Maaf..," Hoseok menghela napasnya dan melihat Taehyung, "aku hanya sangat merindukanmu dan.. entahlah, aku pikir datang ke klub dan mabuk bisa membantuku."

Taehyung tersenyum getir, "hyung terdengar sangat kacau. Maafkan aku.."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "tak apa, yang penting kau sekarang sudah berada di sini. Tak ada alasanku sekacau tadi lagi, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "ah, tapi hyung," ujarnya sedikit mengintrupsi tatapan lembut Hoseok ke Taehyung, "kau tadi sudah semabuk itu, sekarang apa sudah baikan?"

Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya. Ah, benar juga. Padahal tadi badannya terasa begitu panas dan sakit, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ia merasa...

"Hmmp!" Hoseok segera menutup mulutnya. Rasa tidak enak di perutnya tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan ia rasanya ingin muntah. Taehyung menatapnya bingung namun segera menuntunnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Hoseok segera memuntahkan semua isi perutnya saat itu juga.

Cukup lama mereka di sana, dengan Hoseok yang semakin melemas. Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di dekat tempat sampah dengan bersandar di tembok luar klub itu.

"Kita harus pulang," ujar Taehyung melihat Hoseok yang lemas itu dengan iba, "hyung, pesanlah taksi dan ayo pulang ke apartemenmu."

Hoseok mengangguk setuju. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan memesan taksi, sebelum akhirnya mereka naik ke atas taksi dengan Taehyung membantu Hoseok berjalan dan membantunya juga sampai masuk ke apartemen Hoseok.

TBC

A/N: hahaha, aku bilang NC nya bakal di chapter ini ya? Maafkan aku karena malah PHP, soalnya pas nulis ini dan ngalir gitu aja, malah bingung mau naro NCnya di mana hehe, tapi aku bakal usahain bikin NC deh chapter depan. Langsung NC kalau perlu hahaha (?) oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Chapter 5 (M)

YOU

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

BoysLove

Chapter 5

Matahari sudah berada cukup tinggi di langit, sinarnya kini mulai memasuki pula apartemen Hoseok melalui celah-celah jendela yang dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa tirai yang sayangnya kini mulai menganggu tidur lelap Hoseok.

"Mmh.." Hoseok mulai merasakan matanya silau oleh sinar yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar dan merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa menimpanya. Niat awalnya untuk bangun kembali ia urungkan. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil terus memijat kepalanya.

"Hoseok hyung, kau sudah bangun?" suara manis familiar tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinga Hoseok dari arah samping. Ia segera membuka matanya lagi dan mendapati Taehyung telah berada di sampingnya sambil tersenyum manis, "pasti sakit sekali ya kepala hyung?"

"Taehyung ah?" tanya Hoseok masih tak percaya. Bukankah Taehyung telah sedang di-trainee? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berada di sini? Apa kejadian semalam—Hoseok mengingatnya samar-samar—benar-benar sungguhan dan bukan efek mabuknya saja.

"Ya hyung?" Taehyung menatapnya bingung.

Hoseok memiringkan badannya untuk dapat melihat Taehyung lebih jelas, ia pun segera mengelus pipi lembut Taehyungnya itu, "kau nyata."

Taehyung tersenyum lembut, "tentu saja hyung."

Hoseok kembali memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat, sedikit mengesampingkan rasa sakit di kepalanya, "aku senang kau berada di sampingku sekarang."

"Aku juga senang hyung," Taehyung memeluk balik tubuh Hoseok, "tapi apa kepalamu tidak sakit? Mau kuambilkan obat sakit kepala?"

Hoseok melonggarkan pelukan mereka lalu menatap Taehyung dan mengangguk, "terima kasih."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan segelas air putih dan juga obat sakit kepala lalu diberikannya pada Hoseok, "ini hyung."

Hoseok mengambil gelas itu dan segera meminum obat sakit kepala itu, "terima kasih, Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum dan memperhatikan Hoseok menaruh gelas itu ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia segera naik lagi ke kasur dan tidur di sebelah Hoseok, "hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu," ujar Hoseok kembali menidurkan dirinya di samping Taehyung dan memperhatikan wajah manisnya.

Taehyung menggeleng, "bukan, bukan, aku merindukanmu hyung."

Hoseok menatap Taehyung bingung, "iya aku mengerti kau merindukanku. Aku juga merindukanmu, Tae."

Taehyung kembali menggeleng lalu menatap Hoseok intens. Hoseok jujur saja sedikit gugup ditatap secara intens oleh Taehyung, "ada apa Taehyung ah? Apa yang salah kumengerti?"

Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya pada Hoseok lalu menaruh tangannya di dada Hoseok, dengan gerakan perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya menuju sebuah benda tepat di daerah bawah perut Hoseok dan meremasnya, "aku merindukanmu, hyung."

Hoseok membelalakkan matanya, namun kemudian ia menyeringai. Sekarang ia mengerti benar apa yang Taehyung rindukan darinya.

"Kau ingin kita melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Hoseok masih menyeringai yang dibalas dengan anggukan Taehyung, "baiklah, tapi aku tak menjamin kau bisa pergi ke luar hari ini?"

Taehyung ikut menyeringai, "aku juga tak ingin pergi ke luar. Aku akan tidur di kasurmu seharian."

"Kau terdengar sangat menginginkannya," Hoseok kini mulai ikut menatap mata Taehyung intens, "aku suka itu."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah hyung, jangan banyak bicara," ujar Taehyung menantang.

Hoseok segera menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dan melumat bibir Taehyung dengan cukup kasar. Anggap saja sekarang Hoseok sudah terbakar oleh nafsunya sendiri. Salahkan Taehyung yang dengan beraninya membangunkan berahi Hoseok, padahal ia sudah mati-matian menahannya.

Tangan Taehyung yang berada tepat di benda terpenting Hoseok mulai kembali meremas benda itu lagi hingga terciptalah sebuah gundukan di celana Hoseok yang tak lain tak bukan adalah perbuatannya.

Hoseok tak mau kalah, masih dengan permainan bibir mereka, tangan Hoseok kini mulai masuk ke dalam kaos Taehyung dan mengelus perut sensitif lelaki manis itu dan naik ke atas hingga menemukan sebuah tonjolan keras yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung ia cubit dan pelintir sedemikian rupa.

"Ahh.." Taehyung menjadi yang pertama melepas ciuman mereka karena kehabisan napas. Melihat kesempatan ini, Hoseok justru menciumi bibir Taehyung menurun sampai menuju leher Taehyung dan membuat beberapa tanda di sana. Tanda yang menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa lelaki manis ini adalah mutlak miliknya.

Tangan Taehyung kini mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam celana Hoseok dan mengocok benda itu dengan cukup pelan, membuat Hoseok mau tak mau harus memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat sembari tetap memberi tanda di leher putih mulus itu.

Seakan tak mau kalah, Hoseok ikut menelusupkan tangannya pada celana Taehyung dan mengelus benda milik Taehyung. Mereka berdua kini sibuk mengocok milik pasangan masing-masing sembari memejamkan mata nikmat.

"Hyung.. aku ingin dirimu," ujar Taehyung sedikit merintih kala Hoseok mengocok miliknya sedikit cepat.

"Mm.. sebentar Taehyung ah," Hoseok segera mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Taehyung, begitu pula melepaskan tangan Taehyung dan celananya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melepaskan baju serta celananya. Melihat hal tersebut, Taehyung pun melakukan hal yang sama dan melempar bajunya ke segala arah.

Setelah mereka berdua kini tak tertutup sehelai benang pun, Hoseok segera menyuruh Taehyung untuk menungging yang tentu saja langsung dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Bokong Taehyung kini terpampang jelas di depan muka Hoseok sedangkan mukanya sendiri berhadapan dengan bantal dan tangannya sudah siap memegang bantal, "ayo hyung."

Hoseok jujur saja masih takjub melihat bokong Taehyung yang menurutnya sangat menggairahkan itu, sampai suara Taehyung yang sangat memprovokasi membuatnya kembali sadar, "iya, Taehyung ah."

Hoseok mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung. Ia memegang pinggang Taehyung dan mengarahkan miliknya pada lubang Taehyung. Cairan yang telah keluar sedikit dari miliknya ia usapkan pada seluruh permukaan miliknya dengan harapan akan mempermudah proses masuknya ke dalam lubang Taehyung nanti, mengingat Taehyung belum ia persiapkan.

Sambil memegang pinggang Taehyung, Hoseok pun memasukkan miliknya dalam lubang Taehyung dalam sekali hentakan. Ia memiliki prinsip lebih baik sakit sekali daripada perlahan.

"Aaahh... hyung," Taehyung tampak meremas bantal dengan kuat, ia sepertinya sangat kesakitan dengan hentakan Hoseok yang cukup tiba-tiba.

"Maaf sayang, ini lebih baik daripada perlahan," ujar Hoseok beralasan sambil mengusap pinggang Taehyung lembut, membiarkan Taehyung beradaptasi sebentar.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "tak apa hyung. Gerakkan saja."

Hoseok mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, "Nngh, kau sempit sekali Taehyung ah.."

Taehyung tak dapat membalas karena ia fokus pada pergerakan milik Hoseok di dalam dirinya. Cukup lama Hoseok bergerak lambat sampai akhirnya Taehyung meminta Hoseok bergerak lebih cepat saat ia berhasil menumbuk suatu titik kenikmatan dalam tubuh Taehyung.

"Mmh... iya di situ hyung! Lebih cepat hyung, ahh.." Taehyung kembali meremas bantalnya dengan kuat saat merasakan titik kenikmatannya ditumbuk berkali-kali oleh milik Hoseok. Hoseok pun terlihat memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan bagian dalam lubang Taehyung.

Mereka melakukan itu cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka sama-sama merasakan suatu hal aneh dalam perut mereka dan mereka pun memuntahkan cairan cinta mereka. Taehyung mengeluarkannya tepat di kasur Hoseok sedangkan Hoseok sendiri sibuk memenuhi diri Taehyung dengan cairan cintanya.

Mereka terlihat mengatur napas mereka setelah itu, namun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka melanjutkan permainan, apalagi setelah Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya entah sengaja atau tidak padahal mereka masih bersatu.

Kurang lebih mereka melakukannya dua kali sampai akhirnya keduanya terbaring lelah di kasur dan sibuk mengatur napas mereka. Mereka tidur saling berhadapan dan tersenyum kepada satu sama lain sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka untuk melakukan satu ciuman manis, tanpa nafsu kali ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, hyung."

Lalu sebuah kecupan manis kembali mereka berikan pada satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Hoseok sadar bahwa seharusnya ia ada jadwal kelas hari ini.

"Astaga, aku harus kuliah hari ini," ujar Hoseok sambil menepuk jidatnya, lalu menatap Taehyung, "apa tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini? Bagian bawahmu pasti terasa sangat sakit kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum menatap Hoseok, "tak apa. Sana pergi kuliah, jangan sampai telat. Aku akan menunggumu di sini, aku tak apa-apa. Sudah besar kok, bisa menjaga diri, hehe."

Hoseok ikut tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Taehyung gemas, "baiklah, ayo mandi dulu. Habis itu aku akan langsung berangkat."

Hoseok pun akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggendong tubuh Taehyung untuk mandi bersama. Untung saja, mereka tidak melanjutkan ronde ketiga mengingat Hoseok masih harus pergi kuliah.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, Hoseok kembali menatap Taehyung yang kini terbaring di kasurnya, "serius tidak apa-apa?" dan Taehyung mengangguk, "kalau ada apa-apa, jangan segan meneleponku. Aku akan langsung datang, oke?"

Taehyung tertawa dan mengangguk, "tenang saja hyung, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan iya, aku akan meneleponmu jika aku butuh bantuan."

Hoseok tersenyum puas, ia pun akhirnya meninggalkan kamarnya. Sayangnya, ia merasakan pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya.

"Aish, obat macam apa, masa sampai sekarang belum sembuh," jengkelnya.

Sebelum benar-benar berangkat, Hoseok memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan meminum obat sakit kepala yang ada disertai air putih. Untung saja, setelah itu rasa sakit kepalanya bisa hilang.

TBC

A/N: AKHIRNYA JADI NULIS NC !!! HAHAHA, sebelumnya minta maaf banget kalo nulis NC nya kurang hot ya, sumpah bingung banget udah lama gak nulis NC dan sekarang harus NC lagi .. tapi semoga kalian suka ya~ maaf sekali lagu kalo alurnya lambat banget, mungkin selanjut nya aku pake time skip aja kali ya hehehe. Makasih buat yang selalu ikutin cerita ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	6. Chapter 6

YOU

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

BoysLove

Chapter 6

Hoseok tiba di kampusnya dengan selamat dan sangat tepat waktu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia baru saja mendudukkan dirinya, sang dosen langsung memasuki kelasnya dan memulai kelas hari itu. Yah, setidaknya Hoseok tidak telat, meskipun ia harus rela berlari tak karuan menuju kelas tadi.

Kelas hari ini berjalan cukup lancar dan khidmat, berhubung mereka hanya harus mendengarkan ceramah sang dosen. Setelah kurang lebih dua jam sang dosen berceramah, ia pun mengakhiri kelas dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Hoseok menghela napas lega kala sang dosen telah keluar ruangan, lalu ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi dan sedikit memejamkan matanya, mencoba rileks setelah kegiatan-kegiatan melelahkannya pagi ini.

"Hei, Hoseok!"

Hoseok membuka matanya, tahu benar siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Sahabatnya, Namjoon, tentu saja. Sesaat setelah membuka mata, benar saja, Namjoon telah berada di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau kemarin berhasil mengejarnya?" tanya Namjoon dengan ekspresi penasaran dan bahagia.

Hoseok membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk, "iya, untung saja. Maaf aku jadi tidak melihat penampilanmu semalam."

"Woah, hebat sekali," Namjoon menepukkan tangannya seolah kagum, "tidak apa-apa, aku bisa maklum. Tapi, aku penasaran, kenapa ia bisa berada di klub? Kau kemarin tidak hanya sekedar mabuk, bukan?"

Hoseok tertawa lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tasnya dan merangkul Namjoon sambil berjalan ke luar kelas yang kini sudah sepi itu, "kupikir aku juga hanya mabuk, tapi tadi pagi saat aku terbangun ia masih berada di sisiku, dan bahkan kami melakukan hal itu, hehe."

Namjoon menatap sahabatnya tak percaya, "melakukan hal itu? Wah, bahkan belum genap sehari kalian bertemu lagi."

Hoseok terkekeh, "begitulah, bagaimana lagi, kan rindu," ia menjawab sekenanya yang disambut pukulan ringan oleh Namjoon, "ah, sudahlah, aku ada kelas lagi habis ini. Sampai bertemu nanti, Namjoon."

"Haha, oke, sampai bertemu nanti, Hoseok."

Hoseok baru pulang kembali ke apartemennya saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Hari ini jujur saja banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan di kampus sehingga ia tidak bisa pulang cepat walaupun ia sangat merindukan Taehyung.

Merasa tidak enak pulang terlalu sore, Hoseok akhirnya berinisiatif membelikan Taehyung kue strawberry cheesecake kesukaannya saat ia pulang tadi. Siapa tahu juga rasa sakit Taehyung bisa berkurang dengan memakan kue favoritnya.

"Taehyung ah, aku pulang," ujar Hoseok sesaat setelah ia memasuki apartemennya. Di lihatnya keadaan apartemennya masih sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi. Kemungkinan besar Taehyung pasti tidak bergerak dari kasurnya. Aish.. apa aku sekasar itu? pikirnya.

Hoseok akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya dan benar saja, ia mendapati Taehyung sedang terlelap di kasurnya yang bahkan masih berantakkan seperti tadi. Astaga, apakah Taehyung bahkan sempat makan?

Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan duduk di sampingnya, ia mengelus pipi mulus Taehyung dan berusaha membangunkannya dengan lembut. Untung saja Taehyung cukup peka karena tak berapa lama kemudian ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Hoseok.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur. Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, tangannya masih senantiasa mengelus pipi mulus sang kekasih, "maaf aku tak bisa menyambutmu. Jujur saja ini masih terasa sakit, woah."

Hoseok tersenyum tak enak hati. Ternyata benar Taehyung masih merasa sakit, dan itu semua karena ulahnya. Ia pun mencium bibir Taehyung sekilas, "maafkan aku ya?"

Taehyung menggeleng lalu terkekeh, "bukan salahmu. Kan aku yang ingin, hehe."

"Tetap saja salahku, karena menuruti keinginanmu," bantah Hoseok lalu menghela napasnya, "oh, iya, aku membelikanmu kue favoritmu. Mau makan sekarang? Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Strawberry cheesecake? MAU! MAU!" mata Taehyung terlihat berbinar setelah mendengar Hoseok membelikannya kue favoritnya, "dan aku sudah makan kok, jadi sekarang makan kue saja ya, please?"

Hoseok terkekeh dan mengangguk, senang melihat kekasihnya itu terlihat bersemangat, "baiklah, sebentar."

Ia pun mengambil kue tadi lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri terlihat sangat senang saat melihat kue itu, lalu melihat ke arah Hoseok dengan mata berbinar, "kita makan bersama ya? Suapi aku!"

Hoseok tertegun, "kau tak mau menghabiskannya sendiri?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, aku ingin makan bersama hyung~"

Hoseok tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut kekasihnya sayang, "baiklah, ayo kita makan bersama."

Akhirnya mereka pun memakan kue itu bersama sampai habis. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat puas dengan cita rasa dari kue tersebut. Kebetulan memang Hoseok membeli kue tersebut di tempat biasa ia dan Taehyung membeli kue dulu.

Setelah makan kue, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Melihat Taehyung yang masih sedikit kesakitan, Hoseok memutuskan untuk memijat sang kekasih untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Mereka pun tertidur dengan saling mendekap tubuh satu sama lain.

Sudah tiga bulan lebih sejak kejadian Taehyung keluar dari agensinya dan kembali bersatu dengan Hoseok. Sayangnya, kegiatan Hoseok di kampus ternyata semakin sibuk sehingga mereka menjadi jarang bertemu. Taehyung pun tidak tinggal di apartemen Hoseok melainkan kembali ke rumahnya.

Beberapa kali, Taehyung menyempatkan diri datang ke apartemen Hoseok dan menghabiskan waktu di sana menemaninya mengerjai tugas. Berhubung Hoseok sangat sibuk jadi memang Taehyung yang harus mengalah untuk menemui Hoseok.

Untungnya, hari ini hari Minggu dan Hoseok tidak terlalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan kampus sehingga mereka akhirnya bisa berjalan-jalan ke luar, tidak hanya mengendap di apartemen Hoseok seperti biasanya.

Tujuan mereka hari ini adalah kafe langganan Hoseok yang berada di dekat kampusnya. Mereka pergi ke sana menggunakkan mobil Hoseok dan sampai sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi.

Setelah sampai, mereka pun memasuki kafe tersebut dan memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela agar bisa melihat pemandangan dari luar kafe meskipun hanya melihat jalanan dan gedung kampus Hoseok saja.

Sambil menunggu pelayan menghampiri mereka, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol ringan seperti biasanya. Terkadang Hoseok menyelipkan gombalan-gombalan manis pada Taehyung yang akan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Hei, Hoseok," saat mereka asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba sebuah suara familiar terdengar di telinga Hoseok. Salah seorang temannya, Yoongi, yang memang bekerja paruh waktu di kafe ini, "tumben kau datang hari libur begini. Ada apa?"

Hoseok terkekeh, "tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin berkencan dengan pacarku di kafe ini."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung menatap Hoseok, "pacar?"

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Taehyung yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu padamu, ini dia," ujar Hoseok sambil menunjuk Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum canggung ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi masih menatap Hoseok bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Yoongi kembali melihat Hoseok namun dengan raut khawatir.

Hoseok sedikit tercengang dengan perkataan Yoongi. Sebenarnya, ia memang tidak pernah bilang pada siapapun bahwa ia gay. Ia baru memberitahu sahabatnya—Namjoon—yang memang juga seorang gay. Selain itu, ia memang tidak pernah bilang pada Yoongi kalau Taehyung itu laki-laki, tapi memasang ekspresi tersebut di depan ia dan pacarnya bukankah sangat tidak sopan dan berlebihan?

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung," jawab Hoseok setelah terjadi keheningan di antara mereka, "berikan saja kami dua caramel macchiatos, oke? Cepat ya," ujarnya sambil melihat Yoongi dengan wajah memohon, ia tidak mau Taehyung merasa tidak enak.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "benarkah? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," lalu ia pun berjalan ke kasir dan memesan minuman mereka.

Hoseok melihat Taehyung yang terdiam dengan gugup, "mm.. maaf, Tae, mungkin ia sedikit kaget, aku tidak pernah bilang padanya bahwa aku gay," ujarnya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Taehyung tersenyum padanya, "tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa bukan orang kaget dengan hubungan gay? Jadi jangan khawatir," dan Hoseok mengangguk.

Setelah lama menunggu, minuman mereka akhirnya datang juga. Namun, kali ini yang mengantarkannya bukanlah Yoongi, melainkan anak baru yang bekerja di kafe itu dan Hoseok tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi Hoseok tau nama anak itu, kalau tidak salah, namanya Jimin.

"Terimakasih, Jimin," ujar Hoseok setelah Jimin menaruh minuman mereka.

Jimin memberikan senyumannya dan mengangguk, "nikmati minumannya, hyung," dan ia pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat sedikit pun pada Taehyung.

Hoseok berpikir bahwa semua orang berlebihan pada Taehyung bahkan sampai menganggap Taehyung tidak berada di sana. Yah, jujur saja ia tau menjadi gay memang tidak bisa diterima banyak orang, tapi setidaknya hormati orang itu saja masa tidak bisa?

Hoseok melihat Taehyung yang sedang menyesap kopinya dengan riang. Yah setidaknya Taehyung bukanlah orang yang terlalu peduli dengan pikiran orang lain, mungkin Hoseok harus belajar melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau suka minumannya?" tanya Hoseok pada Taehyung yang masih menyeruput kopinya, sedangkan ia baru saja menyeruput punyanya.

Taehyung mengangguk, "aku suka caramel macchiato, hyung," ujar Taehyung dan tak lama kemudian ia berujar lagi, "punyaku sudah habis hyung."

Hoseok membelalakkan matanya, "secepat itu? Woah, Taehyung, kau luar biasa," ujar Hoseok lalu ia mencoba meminum kopinya secepat mungkin agar Taehyung tidak menunggu terlalu lama.

TBC

A/N: Halooo, udah chapter 6 nih~ hehe. Makasih buat para readers yang mau baca dan makasih juga buat yang mau komen hehe. Maaf kalau misalnya updatenya lama dan pendek ya :( sampai berjumpa di chap selanjutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

YOU

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

BoysLove

Chapter 7

Setelah kencan terakhir mereka di kafe, Hoseok sayangnya harus kembali disibukkan dengan kampusnya. Taehyung sendiri memang tidak sibuk; ia bilang ia memang belum berniat untuk mendaftar kuliah (juga karena ia memang sudah telat untuk mendaftar) sehingga ia akhirnya hanya bisa bersabar dengan kesibukkan Hoseok.

Namun, meskipun sibuk, Hoseok selalu berusaha berinteraksi dengannya jika ia datang ke apartemennya. Ia selalu memastikan Taehyung tidak merasa Hoseok mengabaikannya.

Seperti hari ini, Taehyung kembali datang ke apartemen Hoseok dan memutuskan untuk menginap di sana. Hoseok awalnya masih sibuk dengan tugasnya, tapi ia bilang bahwa tugasnya sebentar lagi akan selesai sehingga Taehyung disuruh menunggu sebentar. Taehyung bilang itu tak masalah karena baginya tugas Hoseok jauh lebih penting, tentu saja.

Setelah Hoseok menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia pun mendekati Taehyung dan mulai menciumi lelaki manis itu penuh sayang. Ia juga banyak mengucapkan kata-kata manis sebagai ungkapan rasa cintanya pada Taehyung. Tangannya juga aktif membelai setiap tubuh Taehyung yang membuat mereka berdua lama-lama merasa panas dan berakhir pada sebuah kegiatan panas yang menyenangkan di kamar Hoseok sampai dini hari.

Hoseok terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan sinar matahari mulai menusuk matanya, begitu pula dengan sebuah benda kenyal manis yang tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Taehyung di depannya sedang tersenyum manis. Gemas, Hoseok akhirnya mengecup bibir manis itu sekali lagi.

"Pagi," sapanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, tak lupa menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus kepada sang kekasih.

"Pagi, sayang," balas Taehyung manis sambil mengelus pipi sang kekasih, "hari ini juga sibuk?"

Hoseok tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "sepertinya untuk saat ini aku bisa bersenang-senang denganmu. Ingin jalan ke luar?"

Taehyung dengan antusias mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Hoseok, "ingin sekali!"

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengusak rambut sang kekasih sayang, "baiklah, kalau begitu ayo jalan ke taman."

Taehyung mengangguk dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hoseok. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memakai bajunya yang sempat berserakan di lantai, "kalau begitu aku akan mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Hyung lebih baik mandi juga sana!"

Setelah itu Taehyung terlihat berlari ke luar kamar Hoseok, niatnya mungkin untuk mandi di kamar mandi lain yang memang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan dapur. Selain itu, dengan ia mandi di kamar mandi lain, Hoseok akan tetap bisa mandi di kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Hoseok terkekeh melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya itu. Tak berniat buru-buru, ia pun berjalan santai menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri.

Hoseok tiba di meja makan setelah dirinya selesai bersiap-siap. Di sana, sudah terdapat dua sandwich berisi telur, keju dan dan selada, juga dengan dua gelas susu di sampingnya. Sarapan sederhana yang cukup untuk sepasang kekasih di pagi hari.

"Ayo dimakan, hyung! Kita harus punya energi untuk berjalan-jalan di taman!" ujar Taehyung penuh semangat sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Baiklah," Hoseok terkekeh dan duduk di meja makan lalu memakan sandwichnya, bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang juga memakan bagiannya. Mereka makan dalam diam, toh memang tak baik bicara sambil makan.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sandwich buatan Taehyung, mereka pun menghabiskan susu mereka, "sarapan buatanmu lumayan enak juga."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "maksud hyung apa? Biasanya tak enak, begitu?"

Hoseok terkekeh lalu menggeleng, "bukan, bukan, jangan salah paham, hahaha."

Taehyung tampaknya tetap kesal dengan ucapan Hoseok, namun setelah Hoseok mengajaknya untuk berangkat ke taman, kekesalan itu tampak sirna begitu saja. Haha, dasar Taehyung, gampang sekali dibujuk.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di area taman sambil sesekali bercanda dan mengungkapan rasa sayang mereka ke satu sama lain, seperti berpegangan tangan, mencium pipi atau sebagainya.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka tampak seperti melihat mereka dengan aneh. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat bingung, sebagian terlihat jijik dan sebagian lain terlihat takut. Namun, Hoseok tidak mau ambil pusing tentang reaksi mereka. Ia sudah harus terbiasa dengan situasi ini, apalagi melihat Taehyung yang juga santai-santai saja. Karena jujur saja, menjadi seorang gay, apalagi jika kau telah memiliki pacar dan pacaran di tempat umum berarti kau sudah siap dihakimi oleh seluruh dunia.

Perut Hoseok tiba-tiba berbunyi, pertanda bahwa ia lapar. Hoseok mengelus perutnya, "ah, aku lapar, aneh sekali. Padahal aku sudah makan sarapan buatanmu, loh."

Taehyung tertawa manis, "itu karena kau seperti babi yang selalu ingin makan dan tak pernah kenyang!"

"Hei! Aku bukan babi! Aku kuda!" ujar Hoseok marah, lalu tertawa, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan beli hot dog. Kau mau?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan duduk di kursi taman terdekat untuk menunggu Hoseok membeli dua buah hot dog untuk mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok pun kembali dengan satu hot dog di masing-masing tangannya lalu duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Ini, hot dogmu," ujar Hoseok sambil memberikan Taehyung hot dog bagiannya. Namun, refleks Taehyung sepertinya lambat sehingga hot dog itu justru tergelincir dan jatuh ke tanah, "ah, sayang sekali. Kau mau kubelikan lagi?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak lapar sih, kau makan saja punyamu."

Hoseok melihat Taehyung tak yakin, namun Taehyung kembali mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya, "oke, aku akan makan," lalu Hoseok pun memakan hot dognya sambil dipandangi oleh Taehyung yang tersenyum.

Setelah Hoseok menghabis hot dognya, mereka pun kembali berjalan-jalan di taman sambil mengobrol ringan. Tak terasa, hari sudah semakin sore dan sepertinya mereka harus pulang.

Baru saja Hoseok ingin mengajak Taehyung pulang, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia pun permisi sebentar kepada Taehyung untuk mengangkat telepon dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Hoseok pun menjauhi Taehyung sebentar untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

Hoseok melihat sebentar identitas orang yang meneleponnya yang ternyata adalah sang adik kandung tersayang, Jungkook. Dengan cepat, Hoseok pun mengangkat telepon tersebut, "Halo, Jungkook ah?"

"Hyuung!!!! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?"

"Maaf, maaf, aku sedang berkencan tau. Dasar kau, berani-beraninya menganggu kencan kakak sendiri!" ujar Hoseok berusaha terdengar marah meskipun tentu saja ia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Berkencan? Kok hyung tidak pernah bilang padaku? Cantik tidak pacar hyung?" hah, bocah ini. Kenapa jadi penasaran dengan pacarnya.

"Jungkook ah, kan kau tau aku tidak suka wanita?" tentu saja adiknya tau tentang penyimpangan seksualnya karena hubungan mereka memang cukup dekat terutama sebelum Hoseok pindah ke Seoul.

"Ah, iya.. maksudku, tampan tidak? Eh.. atau manis?" Jungkook terdengar bingung sendiri dalam pertanyaannya.

Hoseok terkekeh, "manis," jawabnya lagi, "sudahlah, kenapa jadi membicarakan pacarku. Kenapa kau menelepon?"

"Oh iya.. hyung aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul sekarang! Aku akan tinggal denganmu mulai hari ini, oke?"

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, "Tinggal denganku mulai hari ini? Memangnya kau sudah ujian akhir?"

"Sudah hyung! Astaga, kau ini terlalu sibuk kuliah dan pacaran ya sampai tidak ingat tanggal? Pokoknya sekarang aku sedang di perjalanan! Hyung harus jemput aku!"

Hoseok memijat keningnya. Benar juga, bahkan jujur saja Hoseok tak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa karena ia terlalu fokus dengan tugas dan Taehyung. Ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat ya?

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai bertemu nanti, Jungkook ah."

"Oke, sampai bertemu nanti hyung!" dan telepon pun ditutup.

Hoseok kembali mendekati Taehyung yang daritadi menunggu acara teleponan Hoseok berakhir.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Taehyung terlihat sedikit penasaran.

"Ah, dari adikku, Jungkook. Aku pernah cerita tentangnya kan?" tanya Hoseok menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan pertanyaan pula.

Taehyung mengangguk, "ah, iya. Kenapa dia?"

"Dia akan tinggal denganku mulai hari ini. Dia sudah di perjalanan dan aku harus menjemputnya," jawab Hoseok lalu melihat Taehyung dengan muka sedikit sedih, "sepertinya kau tidak bisa menginap malam ini. Tak apa kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum manis, "tentu saja tidak apa-apa," jawabnya lalu melihat jam, "ah, sudah sore. Lebih baik kau mengantarkanku pulang lalu kau segera jemput adikmu, oke?"

Hoseok mengangguk lalu ia pun mengantarkan Taehyung sampai ke depan gedung apartemennya sebelum ia akhirnya pergi ke stasiun untuk menjemput sang adik kandung.

TBC

A/N: Haloo~ chapter 7 di sini hehe~ wah mulai chapter depan bakal ada Jungkook nih, apakah yang akan terjadi? Hahaha. Sekali lagi mau ucapin makasih buat yang vote dan komen ceritanya yaa. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	8. Chapter 8

YOU

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

BoysLove

Chapter 8

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat akhirnya Hoseok dapat melihat sosok adiknya yang turun dari kereta ekskutif Gwangju—Seoul. Dengan cepat, Hoseok melambaikan tangannya sambil memanggil nama sang adik agar adiknya bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Untung saja, tak butuh waktu lama untuk adiknya mendapati keberadaannya.

"Hyung, apakah sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jungkook saat akhirnya ia kini bisa berhadapan langsung dengan sang kakak. Ia tak terlihat membawa banyak barang, hanya sebuah tas ransel yang cukup penuh di punggungnya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Hoseok sambil mengusak surai adik yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu, "kau ingin langsung ke tempatku atau mau cari makan dulu?"

Mata Jungkook sontak berbinar mendengar kata 'makan' yang terlontar dari bibir sang kakak, "ayo belikan aku makanan kak! Aku sedang ingin makan cheese burger!"

Hoseok terkekeh lalu mengangguk, "oke, ayo kita beli cheese burger."

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke sebuah restoran cepat saji di daerah stasiun untuk membeli cheeseburger dan kentang goreng lalu memakannya di sana. Melihat sang adik makan dengan lahap, Hoseok jadi bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama sang adik tak makan.

"Kau kelaparan sekali atau bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok melihat Jungkook tak habis pikir.

Jungkook berhenti memakan burgernya dan tertawa sebentar, "bisa dibilang begitu hyung? Namanya juga masih masa pertumbuhan, iya kan?" ia pun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan sembari ikut memakan cheese burger miliknya juga. Saat sedang enak-enak makan, tiba-tiba Jungkook mengejutkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi hyung, sudah berapa lama kau pacaran? Kenapa tak pernah bercerita padaku?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Burgernya sudah hampir habis.

Hoseok tersenyum, "mungkin sekarang sudah hampir dua tahun?" tanyanya tak yakin sambil mencoba menghitung, "dan kau pasti heboh kalau kuceritakan, jadi aku diam-diam saja."

Jungkook menghabiskan burgernya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar jawaban sang kakak, "tapi toh akhirnya aku tau juga!"

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, benar juga. Toh akhirnya sekarang Jungkook tahu. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara menghabiskan burgernya.

"Oh, hyung! Bagaimana kalau kau perkenalkan ia padaku?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan bersemangat, membuat Hoseok sedikit tersedak akan burgernya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hoseok curiga pada sang adik, "jangan hancurkan hubungan orang!"

Jungkook mendengus, "hancurkan bagaimana maksud hyung? Aku kan tak suka pria.." ujarnya lagi ketus, "aku hanya ingin tahu, pria seperti apa yang bisa mengambil hati kakakku ini, hehe. Siapa tahu kami bisa berteman baik?"

Hoseok berpikir sejenak. Benar juga sih, akan lebih baik kalau adiknya bisa berteman baik dengan pacarnya. Yah, anggap saja berarti ia direstui keluarganya. Tapi, apakah Taehyung akan merasa keberatan jika harus Hoseok kenalkan dengan adiknya?

Hoseok menghela napasnya, "akan kucoba. Doakan saja dia mau kalau begitu."

Jungkook mengangguk lalu kembali memakan kentang gorengnya serta menyeruput minuman bersodanya dengan bahagia. Ah, dia tidak sabar bertemu pacar kakaknya!

Mereka akhirnya tiba di apartemen Hoseok saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Hoseok segera menunjukkan kepada Jungkook di mana kamarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur. Jungkook hanya mengiyakan suruhan kakaknya, toh badannya juga sudah lelah, ia harus segera istirahat.

Hoseok memasuki kamarnya setelah ia memastikan Jungkook telah tidur dengan nyenyak. Ah, rasanya rindu sekali bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook dan melihatnya sampai tertidur begitu. Sudah berapa lama ya dia di Seoul?

Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Taehyung, menanyakan apakah ia bersedia datang ke apartemennya besok dan berkenalan dengan sang adik.

Hoseok sudah cemas kalau Taehyung tidak akan mau, tapi ternyata di luar dugaan, Taehyung dengan senang hati menyanggupi permintaan Hoseok dan berkata bahwa ia akan datang ke apartemen besok.

Berhubung besok Hoseok ada jadwal kelas, jadi Taehyung bilang bahwa ia akan datang mungkin siang atau sore hari, setelah kelas Hoseok selesai. Hoseok pun mengiyakan usulan itu, ia juga berkata bahwa jika Hoseok belum datang saat Taehyung datang, langsung masuk saja (karena Taehyung juga memiliki kunci apartemennya).

Setelah berjanjian dan saling mengucapkan selamat malam serta mimpi indah, Hoseok pun memejamkan matanya dan terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya yang seperti biasanya dipenuhi oleh sang kekasih; Taehyung.

Pagi pun menjelang. Hoseok bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul tujuh pagi, kelasnya akan dimulai pukul delapan dan itu berarti ia harus segera bersiap kalau tidak ingin terlambat.

Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu segera membersihkan diri. Ia mengambil tas kuliahnya lalu berjalan ke luar kamar. Dilihatnya keadaan rumah masih sepi, pasti Jungkook masih tertidur.

Merasa kasihan dengan sang adik, Hoseok akhirnya menyempatkan diri membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Simpel saja sih, hanya roti panggung dengan selai cokelat dan dua gelas susu.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, ia pun berjalan menuju kamar adiknya yang—benar saja—masih terlelap dengan manis. Hoseok tersenyum dan mengelus surai sang adik.

"Hei, Jungkook, ah, bangun," ujarnya lembut, "aku akan berangkat kuliah sebentar lagi. Sudah kusiapkan sarapan, jangan lewatkan sarapanmu."

Jungkook terlihat terusik dengan elusan dan suara Hoseok sehingga akhirnya ia membuka mata perlahan dan mengangguk, entah mengerti atau tidak dengan perkataan Hoseok.

"Bangun, hei," Hoseok mencubit pipi sang adik gemas saat adiknya justru bergeming di kasurnya.

"Ng.. iya hyung, aku bangun," Jungkook menjawab dengan suara parau, ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Baiklah, ingat. Jangan lewatkan sarapanmu," ujar Hoseok lagi sambil mengacak rambut adiknya itu, "aku akan berangkat. Jaga apartemenku dengan baik, oke? Kalau lapar buat saja makananmu sendiri."

Jungkook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap matanya yang sepertinya masih ingin kembali terpejam.

Hoseok terkekeh, "oh, iya. Nanti sepertinya pacarku akan ke sini, entah jam berapa. Ia punya kunci apartemenku, jadi jangan kaget kalau nanti ada yang masuk ya."

Mata Jungkook sontak berbinar mendengar perkataan Hoseok barusan, "kau sungguhan, hyung? Hari ini? Woah.., oke!"

Hoseok tertawa saat Jungkook terlihat tiba-tiba bersemangat saat Hoseok berkata pacarnya akan datang. Semoga saja mereka bisa berteman dengan baik.

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu, dadah adik kecil!"

Hoseok baru saja keluar kelas saat dirinya tiba-tiba disapa oleh orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Namjoon?

"Hoseok, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Hoseok dengan penuh senyum.

"Ada apa? Aku baru saja selesai kelas," ujar Hoseok menatap sang sahabat bingung.

Agar tidak menutupi jalan, mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol sambil berjalan di koridor kampus mereka.

"Ah, aku ada kabar baik," ujar Namjoon dengan senyum sumringah, "kau harus memberi selamat padaku!"

Hoseok masih menatap sang sahabat bingung, otaknya sendiri berusaha menerka apa yang baru saja menimpa sahabatnya itu sampai akhirnya sang sahabat jadi begini gembiranya.

"Selamat, kenapa?" tanya Hoseok saat otaknya telah menyerah untuk berpikir lebih lanjut.

Senyum Namjoon semakin melebar, ia menepuk pundak Hoseok sekali lagi, "aku diterima jadi trainee!!!"

Mata Hoseok sontak membelalak mendengar kabar tersebut terlontar dari sang sahabat, "sungguhan? Kau diterima?"

Namjoon mengangguk dengan semangat, "di Big Hit Entertainment. Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi rapper sesuai mimpiku Hoseok ah!"

Hoseok menatap tak percaya sahabatnya, ia memeluk sekilas tubuh sahabatnya itu, entah kenapa ia turut senang mendengar kabar itu karena akhirnya cita-cita sang sahabat menjadi selangkah lebih dekat.

"Selamat, bro!" ujar Hoseok lagi dengan senyum sumringah, "jangan lupakan aku kalau sudah terkenal ya?"

Namjoon tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok, "semoga saja ya, hahaha!"

Hoseok menghadiahi sang sahabat dengan pukulan ringan di kepalanya, "ah, tapi omong-omong.. sepertinya agensimu itu agensi yang menerima pacarku dulu."

Namjoon terdiam lalu menatap sahabatnya, "benarkah? Apa mungkin dia menerimaku karena pacarmu mengundurkan diri ya? Nama pacarmu siapa?"

Hoseok menggidikkan bahunya, "namanya Kim Taehyung. Hmm.. mungkin saja. Entahlah, yang jelas kau sudah masuk kan? Kapan kau mulai di-trainee?"

"Baiklah, akan kuingat," ujar Namjoon mengangguk, "besok aku sudah mulai masa trainee-ku dan tinggal di dorm," jawab Namjoon, "aku akan sangat merindukanmu, sobat."

Hoseok mengangguk, "aku juga. Semangatlah di sana, kejar mimpimu sampai dapat, oke?"

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka pun berpisah setelah berjanji untuk tak melupakan satu sama lain sekali lagi.

Hoseok baru bisa pulang dari kampus saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ia merasa cukup lelah hari ini, tapi membayangkan bagaimana adik dan pacarnya akan berinteraksi membuat ia sedikit semangat saat memasuki apartemennya.

"Ah, hyung, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jungkook saat Hoseok telah memasuki ruangan keluarga apartemen itu. Ia terlihat sedang menonton acara televisi sembari memakan snack yang biasa Hoseok simpan di lemari.

Hoseok mengangguk saat melihat adiknya tersebut, "iya. Apa Taehyung sudah datang?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, "Taehyung? Pacar hyung namanya Taehyung?"

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memilih untuk duduk di sebelah sang adik sambil menyomot snack di tangan adiknya, "belum ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "iya, daritadi belum ada yang datang."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu mulai menyaksikan acara televisi yang ditonton Jungkook, lumayan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu Taehyung datang.

Beep!

Suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka kuncinya dapat terdengar di telinga Hoseok, dengan cepat Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Ah, dia sudah datang," ujar Hoseok yang membuat Jungkook ikut menoleh, "selamat datang sayang. Kenalkan, ini adikku, Jungkook."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya menatap Taehyung, namun ia segera tersentak kala sang kakak kembali bersuara, "ah, ya, dia adalah pacarku, Jungkook ah. Namanya Taehyung."

Hoseok tersenyum puas kala ia telah memperkenalkan kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu.

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung tak percaya, kemudian ia kembali menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan serupa, namun lebih khawatir, "hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hoseok menatap Jungkook bingung, "tentu saja. Kenapa Jungkook ah?"

TBC

A/N: Wah udah chapter 8 aja.. gak nyangka chapternya bakal sampai sebanyak ini huhuhu, semoga kalian masih setia ya baca ceritanya! Apakah kalian bingung? Hahaha, gak apa-apa. Semoga bisa kujawab di chapter depan ya (?) hehe, dua chapter lagi terus tamat kok~ makasih buat komen dan votenya! Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	9. Chapter 9

YOU

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

BoysLove

Chapter 9

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung Big Hit Entertainment dengan mantap. Hari ini, ia sudah resmi menjadi trainee dari agensi ini. Mimpinya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berlatih dengan serius sehingga sang produser bisa melihat kemampuannya dan men-debutkannya. Ia yakin ia pasti bisa.

Tas ransel yang berisi baju-bajunya selama di dorm terlihat melingkar di punggungnya, ia cukup membawa banyak karena ia yakin ia akan menghabiskan keringatnya di sini sehingga ia akan membutuhkan banyak baju ganti.

"Ah, Kim Namjoon ssi?" tanya seseorang yang menyapa Namjoon kala ia telah berada di meja resepsionis dari gedung agensi itu. Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya mengonfirmasi bahwa nama itu benar miliknya, "ah, dorm Anda berada di lantai empat. Ruangan nomor tujuh. Ini kunci dan jadwal Anda."

Namjoon mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih sambil menunduk kala ia menerima kunci dorm dan juga tumpukan kertas berisi jadwal yang harus ia patuhi sehari-sehari selama ia menjadi trainee di agensi ini.

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia pun mencari lift untuk menuju dormnya. Tentu saja ia tak bisa langsung latihan karena ia harus menaruh tasnya ini terlebih dahulu. Tak apa, menaruh tas kan hanya sebentar.

Namjoon akhirnya tiba di lantai empat dan mencari ruangan nomor tujuh. Setelah menemukannya, Namjoon pun segera memasuki ruangan itu. Di dalam sana, ternyata sudah terdapat beberapa pria lain yang tengah melakukan berbagai aktifitas.

Tentu saja. Mana mungkin satu ruangan dorm hanya dihuni satu orang, bukan?

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan aku Kim Namjoon, trainee baru hari ini. Mohon bantuannya," Namjoon membungkukkan badannya kala ia telah memasuki ruangan, berharap teman-temannya di ruangan ini akan berteman dengannya dengan baik.

"Ah, selamat datang Namjoon ssi," seorang pria menyambutnya sambil tersenyum manis dan membungkuk pula, "kenalkan aku Kim Seokjin, trainee seminggu lalu."

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, Seokjin ssi," ujar Namjoon tersenyum pada pria tersebut. Astaga pria tadi manis sekali, kenapa Namjoon jadi tersipu begini?

"Selamat datang juga Namjoon ssi," ujar pria lain di ruangan itu, "aku Jin Hyosang, trainee satu tahun lalu. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, Hyosang ssi," Namjoon kembali membungkuk kepada sang pria.

Setelah mereka berkenalan, Namjoon pun akhirnya memilih untuk meletakkan tasnya di kasurnya. Di dalam ruangan itu ada empat kasur, namun Seokjin bilang padanya bahwa hanya tinggal satu kasur yang kosong, sehingga kasur kosong itu otomatis menjadi tempat Namjoon.

Namjoon sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu, yang penting adalah ia bisa menaruh barang-barangnya di kasur itu dan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di malam hari. Toh, ia yakin ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan latihan di ruang latihan, bukan tiduran di kasur begini.

Klek!

Kala Namjoon sedang membereskan kasurnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria cukup manis yang tengah dibanjiri peluh. Sepertinya ia baru saja kembali sehabis latihan atau olahraga.

"Ah, Taehyung, kau baru kembali?" suara Seokjin terdengar menyapa sang pria manis itu.

Namjoon sontak terdiam mendengar nama yang disebut Seokjin, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama mirip seperti itu.

"Ah, iya, Seokjin hyung, aku ingin mandi sekarang, hehe," ujar suara itu dengan penuh keceriaan walaupun badannya terlihat sangat lelah. Matanya terlihat menangkap sosok lain di ruangan itu, "ah? Ada trainee baru?"

Namjoon yang merasa dibicarakan sontak turun dari kasurnya dan membungkukkan badannya, "perkenalkan, aku Kim Namjoon, trainee baru hari ini."

Pria manis itu tersenyum dan ikut membungkukkan badannya, "kenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung, trainee sembilan bulan lalu. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, Namjoon ssi."

Pria manis itu akhirnya permisi untuk mandi meninggalkan Namjoon yang diam mematung.

Kim Taehyung.

Sekarang Namjoon ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

Namjoon kini telah berada di ruang latihan. Ia sudah bertekad akan latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi baru saja sehari di sini dan pikirannya sudah tidak dapat fokus.

Kim Taehyung?

Kenapa namanya persis sekali dengan nama pacar Hoseok?

Pacar Hoseok juga diterima di Big Hit Entertainment bukan?

Dan lama Kim Taehyung itu di-trainee... pas sekali dengan pertama kali Hoseok bilang pertama kali ia putus.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Akkh!" Namjoon berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, sekarang ia justru frustasi sendiri. Apakah lebih baik ia bertanya pada Taehyung ya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Namjoon ssi?"

Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba. Tebak siapa yang sedang menanyakan Namjoon sekarang? Tepat sekali, Kim Taehyung sang pembuat kebingungan di kepala Namjoon.

"Ah, iya, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Namjoon sedikit gugup pada sang pria manis pemilik nama Kim Taehyung itu, "emm.. Taehyung ssi? Bisa aku bertanya padamu sesuatu?"

Taehyung terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan pria di depannya yang baru ia kenal hari ini itu, tapi memang apa salahnya menjawab pertanyaan orang baru bukan?

"Tentu saja, ingin bertanya apa?" tanyanya pada Namjoon.

"Mungkin pertanyaan ini sedikit aneh, tapi," Namjoon sedikit menghela napasnya sebelum kembali melihat ke arah pria manis itu lagi, "apakah kau pernah mengenal seorang 'Jung Hoseok'?"

Mata Taehyung sontak membelalak mendengar nama yang baru saja Namjoon sebutkan. Namjoon dengan seenak jidatnya mulai menyimpulkan kalau Taehyung benar mengenal sosok Jung Hoseok itu.

"Kau benar mengenalnya?" tanya Namjoon lagi, berusaha mengembalikan Taehyung pada kenyataan.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, namun justru setitik air mata lolos dari mata cantiknya itu, "a-aku.. darimana kau mengenalnya?"

Namjoon menghela napasnya, "jadi kau benar Kim Taehyung yang ia ceritakan?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepala Namjoon berdenyut, apa lagi yang terjadi selama ini?

"Aku sahabatnya," ujar Namjoon berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung saat dirasanya pria itu semakin tak terkontrol, "dan aku tak tahu ini masalah serius atau bukan, tapi aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu."

Taehyung tak tahu harus merespon apa, sehingga akhirnya ia hanya menuruti saja ajakan Namjoon untuk membicarakan perihal Jung Hoseok ini di tempat yang lebih sepi.

Sekarang mereka telah berada di atap dari gedung Big Hit Entertainment, karena di sinilah tempat paling sepi yang bisa mereka temukan. Di gedung ini, terlalu banyak orang yang berlalulalang sehingga rasanya memang paling tepat berbicara di sini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, Namjoon ssi?" tanya Taehyung akhirnya setelah lama mereka berdiam diri sambil menatap satu sama lain.

Namjoon tampak tersentak, tak menyangka sang pria manis di depannya akan memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu, "panggil saja aku Namjoon hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti lebih muda dariku."

Taehyung memasang wajah bingung sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "kalau begitu, Namjoon hyung, ada apa?"

Namjoon menghela napas sebentar, ia melihat Taehyung lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "entahlah ini hanya perasaanku saja tapi.. aku rasa ada yang salah pada diri Hoseok setelah kau pergi."

Mata Taehyung membelalak kaget kala kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir tebal Namjoon, "ada yang salah? Apa?" sekarang perasaan khawatir bahkan ikut menyelimuti dirinya.

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya, "kau tau, Hoseok terlihat sangat frustasi saat ia bilang ia putus denganmu. Lalu kemudian, ia terlihat biasa saja. Ia bilang ia bertemu denganmu, ia bilang kau keluar dari sini dan sekarang bersamanya."

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "aku? Keluar?" Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Taehyung, "tapi aku tak pernah keluar dari sini semenjak sembilan bulan lalu.."

Terjadi keheningan yang lama di sana. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tentang segala kemungkinan yang ada mengenai sang 'Jung Hoseok', sampai akhirnya Namjoon kembali membuka suaranya.

"Jujur saja aku tak tau apa yang terjadi," ujarnya, "aku sangat percaya padanya saat itu. Ia juga sering terlihat meneleponmu atau saling mengirim pesan denganmu, tapi aku sekarang menjadi ragu."

Taehyung semakin bingung, juga cemas. Jujur saja ia sangat merindukan Hoseok dan sangat ingin mengetahui kabarnya, tapi apakah kabar seperti ini termasuk kabar yang ingin Taehyung dengar tentang Hoseok?

"Sepertinya itu saja yang ingin kukatakan," ujar Namjoon lagi saat keheningan sudah terjadi cukup lama di antara mereka, "kuharap aku bisa membantu sedikit keadaan kalian, walaupun aku tak yakin pasti. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar setelah mendengar ini, aku mendukungmu apapun itu."

Setelah itu Namjoon pun turun dari atap, meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri dengan segala pikirannya tentang mantan kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung bisa dibilang penasaran luar biasa saat mendengar kabar tentang Hoseok yang diberitahu Namjoon tadi. Apakah Hoseok hyungnya sekarang benar-benar menjadi seaneh itu? Tapi mengapa? Bukankah Hoseok yang menyuruhnya untuk melupakan tentang mereka dan meneruskan mimpinya?

Dan apa tadi? Hoseok terlihat sering menelepon dan mengiriminya pesan?

Taehyung penasaran setengah mati, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam-diam mencuri ponselnya yang selama ini disimpan oleh pihak agensi. Bukan hal yang terlalu salah sebenarnya, mengingat teman traineenya yang lain juga sering mencuri ponsel di saat-saat tertentu untuk menghubungi orang lain, tapi berhubung Taehyung tak ingin dirinya jatuh lebih dalam dengan Hoseok, selama sembilan bulan ini ia memang tak pernah lagi melihat ponselnya.

Butuh waktu lama untuk ponsel itu hidup kembali, dan jujur saja, Taehyung lebih dari sekedar bersyukur pada kenyataan bahwa ponselnya masih bisa hidup. Itu saja sudah luar biasa.

Berbagai notifikasi terlihat masuk ke dalam ponselnya yang untungnya sudah ia mode diamkan, sehingga tidak berisik dan ketahuan. Bisa dibilang, notifikasinya bisa mencapai jutaan, setidaknya ia pikir begitu, karena sangat banyaknya dan notifikasi ponselnya sudah menunjukkan angka '' di belakangnya.

Mata Taehyung sontak membelalak dan menjatuhkan air matanya begitu melihat mayoritas dari notifikasi yang ia dapatkan justru dari orang yang selama ini masih belum dapat keluar dari hatinya. Orang yang saat ini menjadi alasan ia melihat ponsel ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Hoseok.

Kenapa Jung Hoseok masih menghubunginya? Selama sembilan bulan ini?

Ia akhirnya membuka pesan di ponsel tersebut dan nama Jung Hoseok dapat terlihat berderet di sana, membuatnya kembali ingin menangis dengan sangat keras.

Hoseokhyung~ yesterday 3:15 pm

Kau tak perlu khawatir sayang, kau tidak telat kok. Nanti langsung masuk saja ya, kau tidak menghilangkan kuncinya bukan?

Hoseokhyung~ yesterday 3:00 pm

Taehyung ah, aku baru saja keluar kampus. Kau sudah berada di apartemenku belum?

Hoseokhyung~ three days ago 09:12 am

Tentu saja kau boleh main ke sini sayang~ tapi aku mengerjakan tugasku sebentar ya? Aku juga mencintaimu!

Taehyung menutup mulutnya membaca pesan-pesan yang ponselnya terima. Bahkan kemarin pun Hoseok masih menghubunginya, dan kenapa pesan itu seolah merupakan pesan balasan? Bahkan baru kali ini Taehyung menyalakan kembali ponselnya.

"Hoseok hyung.. apa yang salah denganmu.."

Taehyung tak bisa melakukan banyak. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari itu dengan membaca pesan-pesan yang Hoseok kirimkan padanya, anggap saja hari ini ia ingin istirahat dari latihannya. Ia berjanji akan berlatih lebih keras lagi besok.

Iya, besok. Hari ini hatinya belum siap.

TBC

A/N: AAAAA~ aneh banget gak guys? Hahaha, maaf ya kalo ceritanya malah aneh.. tapi aku berusaha menjawab semua kekepoan kalian di chapter ini, walaupun gak menjawab semua sih (?) semoga aja kejawab tapi hehe. Makasih buat vote dan komennya! Selanjutnya chapter terakhir huhu, mungkin aku bakal upload besok atau malam ini hahaha, sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	10. Chapter 10

YOU

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

BoysLove

Chapter 10

"AAAAA TAEHYUNG AH!"

"TAEHYUNG AH SARANGHAE~"

"TAEHYUNG JALHAESSEOYO!!!"

Suara teriakan-teriakan histeris terdengar memenuhi venue konser seorang penyanyi yang sedang terkenal di Korea Selatan saat ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan yang namanya dari tadi diteriakkan para wanita-wanita berbagai usia di dalam venue; Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum sumringah kala mendengar teriakan-teriakan penyemangat dari para penggemarnya. Ia baru saja menyanyikan lagu terakhir untuk encore konsernya saat ini dan reaksi yang diberikan para penggemar sangatlah memberikan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa.

"Terimakasih semua!! Sampai bertemu lain kali! Aku cinta kalian!!" teriak Taehyung kala para staff sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera turun dari panggung karena waktu konser sudah selesai. Taehyung pun berjalan ke belakang panggung diiringi suara kecewa para penggemar karena tak lagi bisa melihat Taehyung.

Di belakang panggung, Taehyung terlihat menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk yang baru saja diberikan oleh seorang staff. Senyuman sumringah yang tadi ia tunjukkan di panggung masih terus tersampir di wajahnya.

Ia senang kali konser pertamanya dapat berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Kim Taehyung memang masih merupakan nama baru di dunia industri musik, namun karena kualitas suaranya dan juga visual manisnya, ia dapat dengan mudah diterima oleh publik. Kini, penggemarnya bahkan sudah dapat membuat tiket konsernya habis dalam hitungan menit.

"Taehyung ssi, maaf mengganggu, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar seorang staff kala Taehyung sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk beristirahat dan menyeka keringatnya, sesekali meminum air mineralnya.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Taehyung bingung, konsernya bahkan baru selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, tapi dia bilang ini penting," jawab sang staff, "kalau Anda tidak mau menemuinya, saya bisa menyuruhnya pergi."

Menyuruh seseorang pergi di hari konser pertamanya? Sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang bagus, lagi pula bagaimana kalau yang ingin dikatakan orang itu benar-benar penting?

"Ya sudah, aku akan menemuinya."

Taehyung berjalan ke luar dari ruangannya dan menemui seseorang di koridor gedung konsernya, seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan lumayan tinggi. Sekali melihat, ia hampir saja mengira orang itu adalah mantan kekasihnya; Hoseok, tapi setelah ia melihat lebih jelas, tentu saja orang itu bukan Hoseok.

"Kim Taehyung ssi?" tanya orang itu kala Taehyung telah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Iya, aku sendiri," jawab Taehyung melihat lelaki itu dengan bingung. Dari wajahnya, Taehyung sudah dapat menebak bahwa lelaki itu lebih muda darinya, "ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, sebelumnya, perkenalkan aku Jung Jungkook," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan diterima oleh Taehyung, "aku adik kandung dari Jung Hoseok."

Taehyung sontak mematung mendengar kembali nama Hoseok. Adik kandung katanya? Dengan perawakan seperti ini, jelas Taehyung akan percaya. Laki-laki ini mirip sekali dengan Hoseok.

Tapi mengapa adik Hoseok datang menemuinya?

Pikirannya kembali berputar pada saat trainee dulu, dimana Namjoon bilang bahwa Hoseok terlihat 'aneh', juga bagaimana ia akhirnya melihat ponselnya dan melihat pesan-pesan aneh dari Hoseok. Tapi lagi, pesan itu berhenti, tak pernah datang lagi. Taehyung bahkan telah berusaha menghubungi nomor itu, tapi nomor itu tidak lagi aktif.

Jadi, setelah itu, Taehyung berpikir untuk kembali melupakan Hoseok dan fokus pada mimpinya. Itulah mengapa sekarang ia bisa debut sebagai penyanyi dan bahkan dapat menggelar konser pertamanya di tempat ini.

"Taehyung ssi?" suara Jungkook sontak membuyarkan kembali pikiran Taehyung, membawanya kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Ah, iya," Taehyung tersadar dan kembali menatap sang adik mantan kekasihnya itu, "ada apa Jungkook ssi?"

Jungkook terlihat tersenyum kecil, "sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas konser pertamamu," ujarnya, "tapi aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang mungkin bagimu penting."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Jungkook terkekeh, "yah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apakah ini penting atau tidak bagimu, tapi aku rasa ini penting untuk kakakku. Mau mendengar ceritaku sebentar?"

Taehyung mengangguk tak yakin, "ceritakan saja, mungkin penting bagiku juga."

Jungkook ikut mengangguk, lalu berdeham, "kakakku sekarang sudah tak seperti dulu lagi," ujarnya memulai ceritanya, membuat hati Taehyung berdebar akan kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya, "ia telah berubah karenamu. Aku harap kau bisa mengembalikannya, Taehyung ssi."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lagi bingung, "aku? Apa yang terjadi pada Hoseok hyung? Berubah bagaimana?" ia tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk bertanya. Terlalu banyak kebingungan di otaknya selama bertahun-tahun ini, dan saat ada yang bisa ditanya, kenapa tak bertanya?

Jungkook menghela napasnya, "kakakku kehilangan akal sehatnya..," jawabnya lirih, "sekarang ia sudah kubawa ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Napas Taehyung sontak tercekat mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Rumah sakit jiwa katanya?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan menatap lantai di bawahnya, "ini terjadi saat pertama aku tiba di Seoul. Sebelumnya Hoseok hyung bilang ia sedang berkencan denganmu, lalu keesokkannya ia bilang akan mengenalkanku denganmu. Nyatanya, kau tak pernah datang. Tapi, ia selalu bilang kau ada di sana, bersama kami. Lalu ia marah padaku karena tak percaya padanya."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya pada tiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Aku selalu berusaha menyadarkannya tapi ia justru semakin marah. Aku tak tahan lagi dan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa agar ia sembuh," lanjut Jungkook, lalu kembali menghela napasnya, "nyatanya, bahkan di sana pun ia bilang kau sering mengunjunginya."

"Kau berbohong, bukan?" tanya Taehyung akhirnya karena ia sudah tak bisa lagi mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook, "Hoseok hyung tak mungkin berperilaku seperti itu, bukan?"

Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dengan penuh kesungguhan, "hyung, percayalah padaku. Ini sungguh terjadi," matanya kini mulai menitikkan air matanya, "aku awalnya tak tahu harus minta bantuan pada siapa. Tapi kemudian aku melihatmu debut dan memutuskan untuk menemuimu seperti ini," ujarnya lagi. Ia menyeka air matanya, "hyung, tolong sembuhkan kakakku."

Taehyung rasanya sudah kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya, ia pun membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan membasahi pipinya yang bahkan masih dilapisi riasan itu. Masa bodoh jika riasannya hancur, hatinya saat ini bahkan lebih hancur.

Atas saran Jungkook, Taehyung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit jiwa tempat Hoseok dirawat. Keadaannya memang sedikit seram mengingat ini adalah rumah sakit jiwa, tapi untung saja semua masih aman terkendali. Terutama karena Hoseok tidaklah sakit jiwa total, sehingga orang-orang yang ia lewati saat ini masih bisa disebut 'wajar'.

Tapi tentu saja tiap pengunjung butuh pengawasan, sehingga Taehyung kini ditemani oleh seorang perawat di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Hoseok yang berada sedikit di pojokan.

Taehyung melihat sekelilingnya dan hatinya semakin sakit. Rumah sakit ini tidak buruk, tapi tetap saja hawa rumah sakit tak pernah baik, bukan? Dan membayangkan Hoseok harus tinggal di tempat seperti ini sangat menyakiti hatinya. Apalagi mengingat semua ini terjadi karena dirinya yang egois.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar sang perawat, "sebentar. Aku akan coba berkomunikasi dengannya lebih dahulu."

Taehyung mengangguk dan membiarkan sang perawat untuk berkomunikasi dengan Hoseok.

"Hoseok ah, Taehyung datang untuk menemuimu," ujar sang perawat yang membuat hati Taehyung berdebar. Kira-kira apa reaksi Hoseok saat melihat Taehyung kini benar berada di depan matanya?

"Tapi Taehyung sedang berada bersamaku!" teriak suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu yang membuat mata Taehyung terbelalak. Suara Hoseok masih terdengar sama seperti dahulu, tapi kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan membuat hati Taehyung terkoyak.

"Ini Taehyung sungguhan, Hoseok ah," ujar sang perawat, "kau harus melihatnya. Aku akan buka pintunya."

"Ck, terserah," terdengar Hoseok tak peduli.

Sang perawat pun membuka pintunya dan mempersilakan Taehyung untuk mengikuti di belakangnya.

Di dalam sana, terlihat Hoseok tersenyum kepada dinding di hadapannya. Matanya terlihat berbinar seakan sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Hati Taehyung sakit sekali melihatnya, air matanya bahkan rasanya sudah ingin jatuh, tapi ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahannya. Ia tak boleh terlihat rapuh di saat seperti ini.

"Hoseok hyung..," panggil Taehyung lirih, berusaha menyadarkan Hoseok dari tatapannya pada sang 'Taehyung'.

Kelihatannya hal itu berhasil, karena beberapa saat kemudian Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya kepada Taehyung dan melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Taehyung memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat pada Hoseok, namun Hoseok justru bergerak mundur seakan menghindarinya. Taehyung membelalak kaget.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada tak suka, "jangan mengaku sebagai Taehyung! Ia sedang bersamaku!" tangan kanannya ia rentangkan ke samping, seakan melindung seseorang.

Air mata sontak mengalir dari mata Taehyung mendengar perkataan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Kali ini, ia tak bisa lagi menahannya.

"Hoseok hyung.. hiks ini aku.. hiks Taehyung sungguhan.." ujar Taehyung terbata di sela tangisnya. Ia berusaha sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan Hoseok bahwa ia adalah Taehyung yang asli.

"JANGAN MENGAKU MENJADI TAEHYUNG!!" Hoseok berteriak keras kepada Taehyung, "SUDAH KUBILANG TAEHYUNG BERSAMAKU! PERGI KAU ORANG ASING!!"

Taehyung semakin menangis, bahkan rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri dan melihat Hoseok hyungnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras.

"H-hyung.. hiks ini sungguh aku.. hiks.." ujarnya lagi parau berusaha meyakinkan sekali lagi, namun ternyata respon yang diterimanya tidaklah baik.

"PERGI KAU ORANG ASING! BAWA ORANG INI PERGI!!!!" Hoseok berteriak lagi dan menyuruh sang perawat untuk membawa Taehyung pergi.

Sang perawat yang menyadari bahwa jika dibiarkan lebih lama Hoseok akan semakin tak terkontrol, akhirnya membantu Taehyung berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Taehyung yang memang sudah tak dapat melakukan apapun, hanya bisa menangis sambil mengikuti arahan sang perawat. Penyesalan rasanya seperti datang bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Hoseok hyung.. maafkan aku.." lirihnya pada dirinya sendiri, "seharusnya aku tak memilih mimpiku.. tapi karena kau telah jadi seperti ini, bukankah kau ingin aku untuk jangan menyerah pada mimpiku? Aku akan meraihnya, lebih tinggi lagi, untukmu hyung."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Hoseok."

THE END

A/N: yeayyy akhirnya selesai! Inilah ending yang emang aku inginkan dari awal hahaha maaf ya sad ending gini :"( semoga kebingungan kalian semua bisa terjawab sekarang. Makasih buat yang selalu ngikutin cerita ini, buat vote dan komennya makasih banyak! Sampai bertemu di fanfic lainnya kalau aku niat bikin yaa hahaha! Dadah!


End file.
